My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 5
by Geasswolf
Summary: Ichika and 3 of his friends are transported to Equestria from a day of shopping. They meet up with the ponies and figure out that a new evil threatens a kingdom nearby. Now, it is up to Ichika, Rin, Cecila, and Houki to save the kingdom, and make new friends in the process. Will they be successful, or are they just going to end up failing and not getting back to Japan?
1. Prologue

Welcome everypony to MY Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds: Turn 5. I hope that you love this one as much as the others. I've been a bit iffy with how this story is going so far. Sometimes it feels right, but most of the time, it doesn't. Well, I hope you enjoy this new Turn which is filled with a whole new series crossed over with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, MY Little Pony:Friendship is Magic, or Infinite Stratos. (IS) Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc., MLP: FiM belongs to Hasbro and was created by Lauren Faust, and IS is licensed Sentai Filmworks and was created by Izuru Yumizuru

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 5

Prologue

_The sun rose in _Equestria, and Lelouch looked out of the window. _It's been 2 months ever since I was brought here by C.C. I feel as if she's not even making any effort to help me. I mean, I really do love this world, but I would have expected me to move on a long time ago._

"Something bothering you?" Rainbow Dash approached him and he turned around.

"Yes, but I really don't know how to talk to you about it in a way that won't sound negative."

"Oh. Well you can still tell me."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he let out a sigh. "It's been 2 months since I've been here and I love it here, don't get me wrong, but C.C. hasn't even spoken to me at all. Not even in my dreams, or anything."

"So you are just wondering when you'll return back home?"

"But you see that's the problem. I know that I need to get back home, but if I do, it will be difficult to fit in without anyone noticing me."

"Then why don't you just stay here? I mean, it's been months ever since you and me have had any relationships, so, don't you feel at home?"

"You don't understand. Those urges are being held back. As much as I would want to go out with you, Twilight, Rarity, or Applejack, I've been being pretty successful in doing so." Rainbow Dash looked at him, surprised.

"I thought you said that you would just let your new feelings take its course."

"I know I did, but…forget about it." He walked over to the door, and she followed. "Are you following me, or do you want to tag along?"

"I wanna tag along. I'm sure a walk would be nice."

"I'm not going for a walk. I was going over to Twilight's house, but I guess it does involve walking, but nevermind, are you coming or not?" He held the door open for her and she walked through. He smiled, and they began their trip to Twilight's house. When they got there, Lelouch knocked the door. They waited for 10 seconds until Rainbow knocked on the door again. This time, Twilight answered.

"Oh hey you two. Sorry I couldn't answer the door. I was fixing up the books." She opened the door and let them inside. "So, what bring you two here?" Rainbow Dash looked at Lelouch and he looked at Twilight.

"Well, Rainbow just followed me, but I just wanted to have a talk with you. Nothing secret at all, just a friendly conversation." He told her. They saw Rainbow Dash walked over to the door and she looked back.

"Well, you two probably need to be left alone for this talk, so I'll be flyin' around." Once the door was open, she began her fly. They both looked back at each other and Lelouch began to speak.

"It's been 2 months ever since I got here. I hope I haven't been too much trouble." Twilight looked at him, shocked at what he said, and then she laughed.

"Trouble? What would make you think that? I'm sure if you ask any of us, we'll all tell you that we're glad to have found you and that you are one of our best friends."

"Thanks Twilight." He looked around, hearing nothing in here but the wind from outside. "It's pretty lonely here with Cadence and Shining Armor gone."

"Yeah, but Spike is here, but he needs his sleep."

"Do you have any idea where Cadence and Shining Armor went?" Twilight shook her head.

"Not at all. I think that they just went back to Canterlot." Twilight walked over, and sat closer to Lelouch. "Trying not to love is hard, isn't it?" Lelouch let out a gasp and looked at her.

"How did you know?"

"Lelouch, I've known you for 2 months, and not being in any relationship for 1 of those months isn't you. Remember when you were a girl and we were at the mall? I told you to do whatever your heart told you, and because a heart is used to represent love, and because of your past relationships, I'm sure that you've been hiding what your heart is telling you." Lelouch looked at Twilight in shock.

"Wow. I never thought that I would find somepony with a higher intelligence level than me." Twilight smiled. "You're right Twilight, but the truth is growing stronger the more I fight it. I think this time I'll stop fighting it and let it take its course."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Afterwards, they transitioned to talk about their friends, and some stories about themselves. When he was done talking, Lelouch said goodbye to her and flew back home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ichika, would you like to eat lunch with me today?" Houki asked as Ichika was getting his lunch. It wasn't a moment later that the 4 other girls would interfere.

"Ichika, I hope you don't mind if I tag along." Cecilia asked him.

"Not at all. Actually, you all can come if you want to." After he said that, he earned a clean slap from Houki, putting him to the ground. "C'mon Houki, they're your friends too, so what the hell was that for?!" He wondered. She helped him up and handed his lunch to him.

"Be grateful that I caught that for you." She turned around to the other girls. "So, we're going to eat on the roof of the academy, correct?" They all nodded and they made their way to the roof. Ichika sat down next to Houki and Laura.

"Oh Ichika, I have some sandwiches for you if you'd like…"

"No Cecilia, I'm fine, really." _Her cooking really isn't that good, but now that I said no to her, I have to say no to everybody else's food. _"I have enough food for me right here."

"Oh, okay then." She took a bite of one of her sandwiches and they began talking.

"So, it sure is nice outside today, and the breeze is cool. Too bad we can't go to the beach."

"I agree. The beach would seem like a good place to visit today." Charlotte agreed.

"So Laura, I heard that you and Charlotte were going to have some IS training today."

"Yes. I thought that we could both work on our combat today. I think it seems like a good time to do so right now actually." Laura just consumed her food in a minute and grabbed Charlotte to go to the IS training facility.

"Laura sure does eat fast, but I guess they need to get to the training room before anyone grabs it from them." Rin guessed. They all looked at the weather outside and Cecilia thought of an idea.

"Ichika, how about we all go shopping after we eat?"

"That does sound like a good idea. We are pretty much done for the day, so let's do it!" 10 minutes after they ate, they walked over to the nearby mall and began their shopping trip.

"Ichika, do you see that door over there? It looks cool!" Rin pointed over to one of the shops with a door shaped like a circle.

"That does look stunning. It looks almost like a portal." Cecilia commented. They looked through the windows and it looked like an ordinary clothing store.

"Should we go through?" Houki wondered, but Ichika already walked through. "Wait for us!" After he walked through, Cecilia, Rin, and Houki followed. Once they all walked through, the portal closed, and revealed a normal glass door behind it.

* * *

Well, you can all guess where this is going. I really didn't want to overfill the amount of characters that I have to control, so I had to take out 2 of them. I'm sorry if you wanted Laura and Charlotte in this, but that's how it is. Well, I'll see you all later in Chapter 1.~Geasswolf Out


	2. Chapter 1 Misleading

Hello Everybody! I guess being the first to do a crossover doesn't grant much views, but it's good to know that people find this eventually and that you started something. I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 1: Misleading

_Wh-where are we? Ichika_ wondered as he looked around. _There's no sign of Cecilia, Houki, or Rin anywhere_. He turned around a got a glimpse of 3 ponies that were lying on the ground. _Are those ponies? Did we walk into a pet store instead?_ He looked around a noticed tress were scattered everywhere. _Okay, either I'm in some awesome pet store, or I'm in a forest._ He concluded. He noticed movement coming from the group and one of the ponies, a cream colored one with a blonde mane and a blue headband, and he walked over.

"Hey, do you have any idea where I am?" He asked. Her eyes were closed as she got up, but when she saw him and noticed his voice, she let out a small gasp.

"I-Ichika, is that you?"

"No way. Cecilia, you're a pony now." He told her.

"So are you."

"But then, who are those two over there?"

"I say, you must learn to be more observant. Those two are Rin and Houki." She looked over to them, and they both helped them get up.

"Whoa, what's going on here? And why are we all ponies?" Houki asked.

"I dunno, but I love it already!" Rin exclaimed, running around all of them in circles before being stopped by a hoof from Cecilia.

"Now Rin, you must stop running around like that. I think that we should find help as to where we are. It doesn't look like we're anywhere near the IS academy that's for sure."

"I'll lead. You three follow me, and whoever we encounter, I'll do the talking." Ichika took the lead, and they followed. _I don't know if being the leader was a good idea or not, but I have to find someplace to go to so that we know where we are._ As they were walking, Ichika came to a halt and picked his head up.

"Ichika is something…" Before Houki could finish, he raised a hoof to silence her. He closed his eyes to concentrate more and he heard voices.

"I'm not the only one who hears it, right?"

"What, the voices? I hear 'em too." Rin assured. _Good, that means we're making progress._ He thought.

"Alright, the voices are heading right, so we should follow them. I'm sure that there is a high probability that they will lead to someplace." They nodded and headed right, careful not to make any noise that would give them away. As they were walking, Ichika noticed that Rin was slowing down, and he walked over to her. "You shouldn't have done all that excited running back there." He picked her up and placed her on his back. _Walking's gonna be a pain until we get there, but we do need to stick together._ In 10 minutes, they started hearing more voices. Ichika noticed Rin move off of his back, and looked over to her.

"Don't worry Ichika, I'm fine now. Thanks." He gave her a smile and then returned to the leading role. They walked through the bushes and came across a town full of ponies.

"Something tells me that we aren't the only ponies here." Houki commented. As they walked into town, they noticed the arch that was at the entrance.

"Welcome to…Ponyville?" When Cecilia said it, Rin started laughing. She picked up a hoof and knocked Rin to the ground.

"Calm down you two. I think you've drawn a bit too much attention." Ichika informed them as he saw that the ponies walking by were all looking at them. They both blushed and then headed into town. "I never thought that ponies could live like this. This is amazing."

"It is. They live like us, and they can talk. I wouldn't be surprised if they had schools here as well." Houki commented. As they were walking, Houki moved closer to Ichika. "Um, Ichika, who are we going to ask for help? There are so many ponies here, but which one will give us the best explanation?" As she was talking, Ichika walked off and began asking for help.

"Excuse me; do you know where we are right now? My friends and I got lost."

"You're in Ponyville, didn't you see the sign? Oh, I'm Lyra by the way." Lyra told him.

"Okay well it's nice to meet you Lyra. I know that we are in Ponyville, but can you get more in-depth about it, as in what world Ponyville is in?"

"Oh, yeah I can tell you. You are in Equestria. The land is populated by Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies. You aren't from this world, huh?"

"Nope, we don't really know how we got here."

"Don't worry about it. Believe it or not, we've been having ponies come from different worlds way before you, so this isn't much of a surprise." Ichika looked at her wide eyed.

"Really? Can you tell us where some of them may be?"

"Yup. I know I made it sound like there were a bunch, but actually, only one pony from another world lives here. You could find him in the clouds, but maybe you should start off by going over to the library. It's over there." She pointed a hoof at a treehouse, and Ichika bowed.

"Thanks Lyra, we owe you one." He ran back to the group and they all surrounded him.

"So, what did that blue one tell you?" Rin asked.

"Apparently, we aren't the only ones who reside in a different world. Lyra over there told me that we should go check out the library. It's the treehouse over there. C'mon, let's go." They all headed for the treehouse and Ichika knocked on the door.

"Hello, you must want to check out a book, right?"

"No, we were wondering if you could help us. We're from a different world." Once she heard that, she let them inside.

"A different world? My friend Lelouch is from a different world as well. I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight."

"Twilight, do you know where we can find this Lelouch character?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah. Lucky for you, my friends and I usually hang out here at around 6 or 7, so you'll be able to meet them and Lelouch. By the way, I never caught your names."

"I'm Ichika, the cream colored one is Cecilia, the white one with the white and red ribbon that hold her ponytail is Houki, and the one with the yellow ribbons that mike her twin tails is Rin." After he introduced them, Rin tackled him to the ground.

"Why was I the one introduced last?!" She asked him in her fit of rage.

"Wow, she reminds me of one of my friends. You'll see her. And you too Cecilia, you remind me of my friend Rarity, but only because of your accent." Twilight told her.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So Twilight, do we just wait here until they arrive?" She gave her a nod and each of them just rested on a pillow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I know it's not any of my business, but what did you and Twilight talk about?" Rainbow Dash asked Lelouch as they were flying over to her house.

"Just about my love problems still." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Y'know if you wanna love, don't fight it."

"That's almost exactly what Twilight told me." When they landed, Lelouch knocked the door and was surprised when a pony other than Twilight answered the door. It was a light red pony with twin tails. "Um, hello. Can we come in?"

"Oh, sure. Come right in." She let them both pass and when they saw 3 other ponies, they walked over to Twilight.

"Um, Twi, who are these other ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was going to tell you all that when everypony was here, but I guess I could tell you now. These four are from a different world, much like you Lelouch. I should tell you their names. The white one over there is Ichika, the other white one with the ponytail is Houki, the cream colored one is Cecilia, and the one that opened the door for you is Rin." Lelouch walked over to Ichika and Houki after he learned about them.

"You two…are from Japan, correct?" They both nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?" Houki asked, surprised.

"Mostly from your names. However, I haven't heard of any of you four from when I was in Japan. You didn't get into any of the Britannia conflicts I hope. Oh, and how is Nunnally doing?" Houki and Ichika looked at each other, and then looked at Lelouch.

"We both don't know anything you're talking about actually. What's Britannia anyways?" Ichika wondered. _They don't know what Britannia is, and yet they come from Japan. Could there be another world that's just like mine, but instead, it's all peaceful?_ "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, he's in his small thinking phase. He does it all the time. I'm guessing it's something that only smart ponies have." Rainbow Dash concluded.

"Ichika, do you think it's possible that your Japan and the Japan I come from…are in different worlds?" Lelouch asked.

"I dunno. It seems weird, but your history of Japan is different from ours, so I'm gonna say yes." There were knocks on the door, and Cecilia went to answer it this time. She let them in and walked them over to Twilight.

"Twilight, who is this suave pony? Her mane is beautiful." Rarity told her. Once they were done being settled in their seats, Twilight stood in front of them.

"I know that most of you are wondering who these four are, but I assure you, they are friendly. They come from a different world, much like Lelouch, and they are from Japan."

"Well actually, I'm from England, and Rin is from China." Rarity looked at Cecilia and walked up to her.

"I must know your name! You are like an exact copy of me, voice and fashion." Cecilia let out a small laugh.

"Well then. I'm Cecilia, those two white ponies are Ichika and Houki, and the light red one is Rin." After their introduction, they went on explaining more about themselves. The others did the same as well, informing them more about Equestria and other important information.

"So, one Earth pony, one Unicorn, and two Pegasi, right?" Ichika stated, looking at each of his friends.

"Yup. You and Houki both have wings while Cecilia has a horn and Rin is just, Rin I guess." Rainbow Dash explained.

"So, Rarity was it? You are a Unicorn like me. Can you explain what the benefit of this horn is?"

"Yes. You are able to use magic. Twilight specializes in magic, while I only use it for one of the common uses, that being levitation magic." She explained. Cecilia was curious to try it out, so she concentrated on Rin and carried her upside down and brought her over.

"What the heck was that for Cecilia?!"

"Oh, do me next! Put me upside down, it looks like fun!" Pinkie Pie begged, and Cecilia did so. "Whee! Isn't this fun, Rin?" Pinkie Pie saw Rin crack a smile and she smiled. "I made you smile. Looks like another achievement to put on Pinkie Pie's achievement list."

"Hey Rin, maybe you and Pinkie Pie could be sisters. I mean, you both act the same." Ichika told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" They both asked him at the same time while floating upside down in front of him. They both looked at each other and laughed. Cecilia dropped them on top of Ichika and again, they laughed.

"It looks like y'all are getting accustomed to this world pretty quick." Applejack told them.

"It looks like it. Well, I think we need to figure out where you all are staying until you can get back home." Twilight told them.

"Cecilia's staying with me!" Rarity quickly exclaimed.

"If it's going to be like that then Rin's staying with me. You're gonna love it at the Sugarcube Corner. Sweets are everywhere!" Pinkie Pie told her. Twilight turned around and looked at Ichika and Houki.

"So, how about you two? You both can stay over here if you want to. There are extra beds upstairs."

"What do you think Houki?" She looked over at Cecilia and Rin who were both shaking their heads. She smiled and looked back at Ichika.

"I think I'll stay here with you Ichika, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. We're friends, aren't we?" She smiled and nodded, and before Cecilia and Rin could do anything, Rarity and Pinkie Pie dragged them both over to their home.

"It looks like you all are settled in now. It reminds me of myself two months ago." Houki looked at Lelouch in astonishment.

"You've been here for two months? Don't you miss your old life?"

"I wouldn't really call it a life. I died, but I have my father's code which grants me immortality. My companion, C.C., is trying to bring me back, but I think I shouldn't go back because it would be harder to fit in. and I like it here anyways." He responded. Well, I think we should get going. Applejack, Fluttershy, you can tag along if you want. Rainbow and I can walk to your houses."

"That's very kind Lelouch. I'll go, and how about you Applejack?" Fluttershy turned over to look at Applejack.

"Why would I say no? I get to walk home with my friends."

"We should get going now then. Twilight, make sure to take care of those two, kay'"

"Don't worry, I will." When the 4 others walked outside, Twilight turned to face them. "Now, the beds are upstairs, so whenever you need to go to sleep, just go."

"Where will you be sleeping?" Ichika questioned.

"Oh, I'll just be on the floor. I don't mind really."

"No. How about you and Houki sleep upstairs while I take the floor."

"Ichika, are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure. It will give you both time to learn about each other." Twilight smiled, while Houki had a bit of a depressed look in her eyes, and they both went upstairs.

* * *

Alright, there was the usual introduction phase of the story. I was wondering, should I let all of them stay through the whole story? I mean, I have this idea, but I was wondering what you all think about it. Also, I'm pretty sure I said this in the last chapter, but this story goes straight to the main part of it, and then after that, all the fun stuff happens. See you all in the next chapter. ~Geasswolf Out


	3. Chapter 2 The Test

Welcome back for another upload for MLP: BBW Turn 5. Here is where the more canonical portion of the story begins. I warn you, if you haven't seen any of Season 3 yet, then I would watch it first before continuing. Well, I guess you could still read it because I did put some differences here and there. Well, for those that are going to read this, enjoy, and for those who aren't, watch Season 3 ASAP!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Test

_When they both got_ upstairs, Twilight fixed up one of the beds while leaving the other one messy.

"You take this one, and I'll go fix the other one over there." As Twilight walked over to fix the bed, Houki lied down on her bed. When she was done fixing hers, Twilight got on her bed and looked over at Houki.

"Aren't we going to sleep now?"

"Why, do you want to? I wanted to learn more about you, like Ichika suggested."

"Okay, well, what do you need to know?"

"Well, this is more of a guess, but Ichika is your boyfriend, right?" Houki looked at her and blushed.

"I wouldn't really put it that way. I don't think he gets the concept of love yet at all actually. But I'm not the only one. Rin and Cecilia both like him as well." She informed her.

"Wow, you all seem really like our group of friends, except your group is smaller."

"Two of our other friends had to go train, so we were the only ones able to go here. But anyways, it still wouldn't add up to your group of six." As Houki thought of something else to say, she looked over at Twilight in mystery. "But, we're just a group of friends like yours. What else is there that can be compared to your group?"

"I didn't really think that you would think it through that much, but I guess I should tell you. Like your group, our group only consists of one boy, that being Lelouch. Also, most of us in the group like him, but that's only four of us." She explained.

"I guess that your group of friends is really like mine." Houki smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Cecilia, I hope that you enjoy the stay at my house. It's a ravishing place to be in, full of dresses and whatnot." Rarity opened the door as they arrived and they both walked inside. "Sweetie Belle, come out and meet our new guest." Sweetie Belle heard the call and ran downstairs.

"Aw Rarity, you could have told me that it was going to be a girl." Sweetie Belle stated.

"This is Cecilia. Just like Lelouch, who I guess you thought was going to be our guest, Cecilia and her friends come from a different world."

"It's nice to meet Rarity's little sister. You don't sound like how I would have expected at all." When Cecilia spoke, Sweetie Belle just looked at her wide eyed. She then dropped down on the floor and laughed.

"Rarity, she sounds just like you!"

"She does. She's like a clone of myself. I never thought the day would come when I'd find a pony that is almost like me. Cecilia, if you follow me, I can set up a bed for you in my room." Cecilia followed her upstairs and Sweetie Belle was still lying on the floor, recuperating from her laughter. When they got to her room, Cecilia looked over it in astonishment. "I hope that you really don't mind sleeping on the floor. I promise that this mattress is as comfortable though. Um, Cecilia, are you listening to me?" Rarity noticed that she approached the many dresses and articles of clothing in her room.

"Did you…make every single one of these?"

"Well, I wouldn't say all of them, but most of them. You are free to borrow them if you like." Cecilia moved over to her bed and pounced on it. _Rarity was right, this bed is comfortable!_ As she was lying on the bed, taking in how soft it was, she didn't noticed that Rarity was calling her name. "Hello, Cecilia, are you there?"

"What? Oh, sorry Rarity. This bed is just so comfortable, I got a bit lost. What did you want to tell me?"

"I was going to ask you something. Do you like that boy that's with you, Ichika?"

"I do, how did you know?"

"Like I said, we are alike, and I don't mean that in a sarcastic way. The way you just stared at Houki when she was staying with Ichika told me. But that also tells me that Houki and Ichika seem more compatible. It reminded me of the struggle I was having when trying to get Lelouch to be my coltfriend. I mean, I've been close, but it's never happened yet."

"That boy Lelouch does look cute, but I think my heart belongs to Ichika."

"And you should probably keep it that way." Rarity slipped into her bed and hit the lights. "Cecilia, I think you should get some help from Twilight on how to use magic. I'm not the best with it, but Twilight is a genius when it comes to it."

"Sounds good. I bet I'll need to use magic sometime here. Well, goodnight Rarity." Cecilia heard her reply, and then she went to sleep. _I wonder if our IS's still work in this world. I mean, they would seem strange to use here. It seems so peaceful, so I don't see the point in using them._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over at the Sugarcube Corner, Rin and Pinkie Pie were in the kitchen, devouring as much sweets as they could for their 'midnight snack'

"This food is soooo delicious!" Rin exclaimed in an inaudible voice due the amount of cupcakes and cookies in her mouth. Pinkie Pie swallowed, looked at Rin, and giggled.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I couldn't hear you that time." Rin realized that, and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"I said that this food is delicious. Do you make this stuff every day?"

"Yeah. It's the best job that anypony could ask for!" They both let out a burp and laughed. "Come on, I'll show you my room upstairs." Pinkie Pie bounced her way towards the stairs and Rin followed. As Pinkie heard the squeaking of the steps, she turned around to face Rin. "Shhh, the Cake Twins are sleeping, so we have to be a bit stealthy." Out of nowhere, she pulled out two ninja masks, one for each of them. Rin was now into Pinkie's fun antics, so she put it on and they walked over to her room. Once they were inside, they both took the masks off and bounced around the room.

"You're a fun pony to be around Pinkie Pie. I never thought that I would make a best friend this fast." When she said that, Pinkie Pie stopped jumping and just stared at her.

"Best…friend?" Rin was petrified, wondering what was going on with Pinkie Pie. She got her answer when she burst upwards with a bunch of confetti. "Yay! I'm another pony's best friend!" She ran over to Rin and gave her a hug.

"Pinkie…you're kinda…choking me!" Pinkie Pie let go and had a big grin on her face.

"Sorry about that. I don't really have a bed for you, but we can share if you want." Rin ran over to her bed and tucked herself in.

"I love it! Goodnight." Just like that, Rin was fast asleep. _Wow, she's so energetic, just like me! With Nightmare Night around the corner, Rin, Rainbow Dash and I could have some super fun!_ As she was sleeping, Pinkie Pie was planning some adventures that she could someday go on with Rin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got to the doorstep, Rainbow Dash opened the door and they both went inside. Lelouch made his way towards his room until Rainbow Dash called his name and he walked over.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a while?" He nodded and she walked over to the couch where they would usually have their conversations. "I wanted to talk to you about what we were talking about this morning."

"What? About me wanting to go back home? I told you I would be more than happy to stay here."

"Not that. The talk about you holding back your love for some of us. Like I said, you should just let it take its course. I mean, if you want to be with me, I'm fine with it."

"I can't. You know that I have my urges about love, but you've wanted to be yourself for a while now, so I'll still make you smile even if I don't." As Lelouch stood up, Rainbow Dash grabbed him and pulled him back to the couch.

"But if you do that, my smile won't be as big." Lelouch smiled and stood up again.

"We can talk about this tomorrow, I'm pretty tired." He walked over to his room, leaving Rainbow Dash with a saddened look on her face. She sighed and walked upstairs to her room. She just got on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. _Why couldn't he just tell me something else other than just smile and walk away. Maybe he's tired of having me as his marefriend all the time and doesn't really like me anymore._ Tears glistened in her eyes and dropped on her pillow. _Why am I crying if I can understand his side of the situation? He always did it to me, but he never cried at all._ For the remainder of the night, Rainbow Dash cried herself to sleep.

When Rainbow Dash woke up the next day, she walked downstairs to see Lelouch sitting down on the couch. She walked over, wondering what he was doing just sitting there.

"I told you that we could talk about this today, so let's talk about it." She took her seat and looked at him, occasionally flipping her mane. "I should start because I left you last night. I want to be with you, I really do, however, I think I need to move on."

"Oh."

"But then I would feel like a horrible pony. I would have left you sad, and I would now have the title of ex-coltfriend above my head."

"The first part makes sense, but the 2nd part is confusing me. Remember when Sora was here? You let me be with him, making you my ex-coltfriend at the time, so why is this time different?" Lelouch looked at her and remembered about that moment when Sora stole her from him. Although he had a bit of hate for him, they were still friends. "If you want to go for another pony, then it's fine, I promise you. You already have 5 choices available, so it should be easy for you."

Lelouch shook his head. "You don't understand. I want to be with you the most, but I just…I don't know." He stood up, and walked over to the door. "I hope that was enough to explain it, and I'm sorry if it wasn't." She walked over to him and looked at him straight in the eye,

"It was enough, thanks." She opened the door and he walked out. "Come back safe, okay?" He looked back, smiled, and flew off. He flew into Ponyville and landed in front of Vinyl's store. He walked inside and Vinyl walked over to him.

"Yo Lelouch, it's awesome to see you! I just wanna say thanks for doing what you did at the Gala with Octavia. I've never seen her so happy before. So, what can I do for ya' today?" She asked.

"Well actually, it's about Octavia. Is she around somewhere? I would like to talk to her." Vinyl adjusted her sunglasses and looked at him.

"I hate to tell ya', but Octavia's out with her group preforming. I'll make sure to tell her that you wanna hit her up sometime soon. Is that okay?" Lelouch gave her a nod.

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks Vinyl, I'll see you later." Lelouch walked out of the store and over to Twilight's house. Right when he got there, the door slammed on him and he fell to the floor. When his vision came back to him, he looked in front of him to see Twilight.

"Oh my gosh! Lelouch, I'm so sorry, let me help you up." She used magic to pick him up and took out a brush from her bag and wiped the dirt off of him.

"Twilight, what's with all the rush?"

"She has to go over to Canterlot to take a test from Princess Celestia." Spike told him as Twilight fixed her bag. Lelouch helped her pick up the other missing articles and she smiled.

"Thanks Lelouch. Sorry if you needed to talk to me about something, but Houki and Ichika are inside so maybe you could talk to them. I have to get going, I'll see you later!" Twilight dashed over to the train station and Lelouch decided to go inside of her house. Houki and Ichika saw him and waved.

"Hey Lelouch, what brings you here?" Ichika asked. He walked over to them and sat down.

"Well you catch on with names fast."

"Thanks. I think Houki and I know everybody, I mean, everypony's name now."

"Yeah, but it's harder to replace everybody with everypony." They both laughed and Lelouch looked over at Houki. "So, what is it with you two? Are you in a relationship?" Houki just blushed and nodded.

"How about you Lelouch? Who is your girlfriend?" Houki asked.

"It's about time you spoke." He joked. "To answer your question, I don't really have one at the moment. I usually would, but I can't really decide. By the way Houki, what made you ask me that?"

"Twilight told me about you last night. I have to say, you are much like Ichika, the way that you both are always surrounded by girls." Lelouch and Ichika looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess you're right Houki. But I'm sure that Lelouch wasn't surrounded by girls at his school." Lelouch let out a small cough and they looked at him. "Something tells me that you were surrounded by girls at your school?" Lelouch nodded. "Wow, we are really alike then." Ichika laughed.

"Houki, since you brought up girlfriends, I should tell you both why I came here." They both looked at him and listened, interested for his reason to visit Twilight. "I came here to ask Twilight out. I would usually be with Rainbow Dash, but our relationship has been pretty rough. I thought that I needed a slight change, but I still like Rainbow Dash." He looked over at Houki. "Houki, do you know any tips about love, or what I should do now?" Houki shook her head.

"Sorry, but all I can tell you is that it's your decision." He walked over to Lelouch and whispered in his ear. "Ichika was actually in the same problem as you. I'm pretty sure he chose me, but he's pretty stupid when it comes to love." When Houki parted away, she noticed that Ichika was right behind them as they were talking.

"Hey, I'm not stupid when it comes to love. Houki, you know I like you more. The others just seem to still like me." _Wow, I really do have a lot in common with Ichika. He chose one girlfriend, but the others still are trying to get him, much like Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack._ Lelouch noticed Ichika whisper in Houki's ear, and she nodded. "Lelouch, would you like to see something awesome?" Lelouch just nodded, not really caring for things that were defined as cool or awesome, but he wanted to still see what Ichika wanted to show him. He looked at one of his hooves and closed his eyes. A bright light surrounded him, and when it subsided, Ichika was covered in silver armor with the addition of blue and gold. Lelouch also noticed that a headband was now around his head.

"What…is that? Is that a advanced type of Knightmare?" He asked.

"No, it's an IS. That stands for Infinite Stratos. IS's can only be operated by girls, but Ichika is an exception, which is why he is pretty much special." Houki explained.

"So, I'm guessing that you, Cecilia, and Rin have IS's as well?" Houki nodded. "Well, because you showed me a special trait that you have, I should show you one that I have." They both looked at him and watched as both of his eyes turned a bright purple and contained Geass. They both looked at him in astonishment.

"Can you still see with…whatever is in your eyes now?"

"I can. It's called Geass. It allows me to control anyone and allow them to do whatever I say to their best potential. Of course…" He swiped a hoof over his eyes and moved his hair over along with it. "A power like this has its limits." They saw that the Geass was now gone and his eyes were back to normal. They heard a knock on the door and Lelouch walked over to open it. "Oh, Cecilia and Rarity, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Cecilia wanted to go over here and hang out with Ichika and Houki. By the way, where is Twilight?" rarity looked around, seeing no signs of her at all.

"She went over to Canterlot to go take a test given to her by Princess Celestia." Lelouch told her.

"I see. Lelouch, would you mind going out with me for a while?"

"Sure Rarity. I'll see you three later." They both walked outside and shut the door.

"So Cecilia, how's sleeping over at Rarity's?" Ichika asked.

"It's simply amazing! She makes her own clothes and they look smashing! She is a pony of pure talent I can tell you that much. How about you two? Is sleeping here exciting?"

"Well, it's not really exciting, but I mean, it's shelter, so I'm fine with it." Houki stated, and Ichika nodded. They noticed that Cecilia looked a bit sad. "Cecilia, is everything alright?"

"Yes. It's just that with you and Ichika as a couple, I thought that I would try and find someone, excuse me, somepony, else, but Rarity took Lelouch. You know what? Maybe I shouldn't start loving at the moment. I mean, I would love to, but I don't think I should."

"Are you sure you want to go with that Cecilia? I mean, with me being the only boy around at campus, there aren't really any boys to look at."

"I guess you are right, but I still don't feel like it. And besides, Lelouch already has enough girls to deal with."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what did you want me for Rarity?"Lelouch asked as they walked around Ponyville. Rarity stopped, and turned around to look at him.

"Is there anything wrong with you? Over the past month, you haven't been in much of a loving state. Did you make a commitment on not loving or something? I'm not saying that it's a problem, I'm just…a bit worried about you. It's not really the Lelouch I know."

"I'm fine Rarity. I was just trying not to love so that I can be the Lelouch that I know. The one who would never have been loving this much in almost a month's time. I've come to the point where I can't really hold it back, and Rainbow and Twilight told me to just let it go, but it's almost like forgetting about the old me." Lelouch looked a bit nervous and then he spoke again. "Would you like to go out with me sometime later on, like maybe in about a week?"

"What did you want to do in that time? We can do it right now if you want."

"You're right." _I wish Cadence was still here. I could just keep asking her for help, but I'm still in the same situation I've been in for a while, so why don't I just get over it and pick a pony?_ "Wait. I'm sorry Rarity, I wanted to go out so we could talk a bit about my problem, but it's the same one I've been having over and over."

"Is it the one where you can't pick a certain girl to be your marefriend?" He nodded. "Lelouch, honestly, just pick any pony you want. I don't care if it's Rainbow, me, Twilight, or even Princess Luna. If you want to like somepony, then just do it with no regrets." She told him. "Try to be at least the Lelouch you knew. You've told me that he was somepony that wouldn't look at the consequences unless they were really important." _Wow, Rarity sure is an empowering speaker._

"I think you have a point Rarity. I think I should try not becoming in relationships with you six because we are just friends, even though we may have a a bit of extra feelings towards each other. I was thinking of stepping out and finding different ponies." Rarity smiled.

"That's the Lelouch I like to hear. Just do whatever you want. But make sure that you are 100 percent fine with this." He nodded.

"I'm sure. But if all else fails, I'll come back. That's okay, right?"

"I'd assume. Come, we should get going back to the house." Lelouch trailed behind her as they walked back to the house, and when they did, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rin, and Rainbow Dash were there. Lelouch looked around and wondered what they were doing here. They explained that they were going to go see Twilight and see how she did on her test.

"Wait, she told you all about her test?" They all nodded. "I guess she forgot to tell me or something. She left about 10 minutes ago, and the train ride takes about 20 to 30 minutes." Lelouch informed them. "So do you think that she's already done with her test?"

"Um, she is smart, so I think she should be done." They all agreed.

"Well then it's settled. Let's go see how Twilight did." Ichika announced and they all headed over to board the train to Canterlot.

* * *

So, what did you think? Sorry for ending almost every A/N with "So what did you think?" It's the only way I can get it started most of the time. I've already finished the small canonical piece in the story, which ends at Chapter 4, and I've planned for there to be 11 chapters at most, but I may decrease it if I need to. I hope that you all come back for more updates. ~Geasswolf Out.


	4. Chapter 3 Results

Because Thanksgiving is around the corner, and because I feel like I should do this, you all get another update in 1 day! It gets better because I may update again tomorrow to show how thankful I am for all the readers that have read my stories. I probably wouldn't have kept writing without your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Results

_"Thanks for paying for_ the tickets Lelouch. Are you sure it wasn't trouble for you?" Cecilia asked as the train was in full motion.

"It's nothing. I usually just make the bits and never spend them." He explained. "I don't know about you all, but I think Twilight passed the test with flying colors."

"Of course she did! I'm pretty sure she studied for it, just like always." Pinkie Pie agreed.

"So, how are ya' four enjoying your stay here in Equestria?" Applejack asked.

"It's great. I love it here!" Rin exclaimed. The others nodded.

"It is, but we all have to get home sometime soon." The train came to a halt and Rin and Pinkie Pie stumbled over. Somehow, they helped each other up and laughed afterwards. They headed for the castle immediately after they walked out of the train. As they were making their exit out of the train station, they came across Twilight and ran over to her.

"Howdy Twilight! So, did ya' pass?" Applejack asked. She noticed that she walked over to Lelouch and whispered in his ear.

"Wait, I need to go over to the castle for something?" Twilight nodded. "Well, I guess if the Princess told you to tell me to go, then I guess I have no choice." As he was walking, he turned around. "I'll come back as soon as I can." Once he got out of their sight, they all looked at Twilight.

"Princess needing Lelouch? There are Princesses here?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, there's Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Princess Luna. Princess Celestia is my mentor and she rules Equestria with her sister Luna."

"Oh. So, how did you do on your test?" Ichika asked.

"I'll tell you all once Lelouch gets back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I wonder what Princess Celestia could want with me._ Lelouch thought of the many possibilities for his presence at the castle. Once he got there, he tried walking inside, but was stopped by two guards.

"State your name and reason for presence." One of them told him.

"I'm Lelouch. Twilight told me that Princess Celestia needed to talk to me." They looked at each other, and then moved aside and let him walked inside. Even though Lelouch has walked through the castle before, he couldn't help but look around almost everytime he walked inside. Recalling his memory, he made his way towards the throne room and saw that Princess Celestia was sitting down.

"Lelouch, it's so great to see you." When Lelouch was right in front of her, he bowed.

"It's good to see you too. How are you and Luna doing?"

"We're doing fine, thank you for asking. But now, you're probably wondering why I called you over here." He nodded. "It's actually about Luna. She told me what happened at the Gala and I never got the chance to thank you. You worked a miracle that night. Also, I know that I really shouldn't be doing this, but she would like to go on a date with you sometime soon. She would really love to see you again." Lelouch just looked at her, thinking about an answer to tell her.

"That would be great. Anytime will be fine, but maybe I'll give it a week, so any time after this week is fine. That's okay, right?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure that she'll be excited." Lelouch made his way out of the castle and walked back over to the train station. When he got there, he saw that his friends were still waiting for him.

"Sorry if I delayed the news Twilight." He apologized. "So, how was the test?" Twilight looked to the ground, as if she didn't know how to break it to them. She looked over at Ichika, Rin, Houki, and Cecilia.

"I know that you four just got here, so it's okay if you say no." They all looked at each other, wondering why she would ask a yes or no question about taking a test. "Princess Celestia told me that we all need to go over to the Crystal Empire."

"Crystal…Empire? Is everything there made out of crystal!?" Both Rarity and Cecilia asked simultaneously.

"I'm not sure. This is my first time ever hearing about it. She said that my brother and Cadence should be there. But that's not the important part. Apparently, the Crystal Empire is in danger from their past king, King Sombra. We need to go back to Ponyville to pick up some things, mostly scarves and coats, because it's all the way up North." Twilight explained. They all boarded the train and headed back home to get ready for their adventure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Cecilia, I hope you love the scarf. It's one of my favorites." Rarity told her during the train ride. Mostly all of them were just wearing a scarf, while Rarity and Cecilia wore a scarf with a coat.

"I love it. I'm just wondering when we are getting there, it's so warm in here." Cecilia wiped a hoof over her forehead, ridding it of its sweat. The train came to a halt, and they looked outside to see the small snowstorm that was awaiting them.

"What the hay? Why are we dropped off in the middle of nowhere?" Rainbow Dash wondered as they walked out of the train, not stopping at any sort of train station. They saw a shadowed figure approaching them and Pinkie Pie and Rin looked around until they formed snowballs and threw them at the figure.

"Hey, hey, it's only me!" Shining Armor was finally visible to them and they let out sighs of relief. "Twily, it's good to see you. By the way, who are these four?" They saw shadows approach them, and Shining Armor looked back. "You can tell me once we get to the Crystal Empire, but for now, we have to really get going. Follow me!" He ran back the way he came from, and they followed, doing their best to dodge the shadows that were worrying him. As they ran forward, they didn't notice him making an effort to try and stop the shadows and ran on ahead without him. Their vision became apparent and they looked around to see a whole empire that surprisingly wasn't covered in snow.

"Whoa, how is this place so different from the surrounding area?" Lelouch wondered as he took his black scarf off and hung it around his back. They looked around, wondering what happened to Twilight's brother. They saw him cross the barrier, but something was wrong with his horn.

"You see…this is the enemy we're dealing with. He can stop the flow of magic, so right now, I'm pretty much useless." He panted in between some of his words. "But, I should still take you over to the castle." He took the lead again, and they followed him until they got to the castle. At the throne, they saw Cadence, and Twilight ran up to her and did her usual greeting. When they got a closer look of her later on, they all looked at her in shock.

"Ew, you call that a princess?" Rin questioned, and then was hit by Houki.

"Cadence, what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in days." Lelouch stated.

"Just like the Lelouch I remembered." She coughed, and Shining Armor took over the explaining role.

"That's because Cadence hasn't slept ever since the threat of King Sombra." He carried her over to her throne to treat her as carefully as possible. "Remember when Queen Chrysalis attacked Canterlot and I had to raise up a barrier around it? Well this time, Cadence has to do it. I told her that I was okay doing it, but she insisted, saying that it was the least that she could do to repay me from our wedding."

"Is there anything we can do to help you both?" Ichika asked.

"My best guess is that you can go around the empire and find a pony that knows how to protect the kingdom without the help of either one of us."

"Then that's what we'll all do. C'mon everypony, we have some questioning to do." Twilight darted out of the castle and they all followed.

"Who…were those other four?" Cadence asked.

"Friends of Twily's. Don't worry, they'll help and this job can get done faster, I'm sure they don't mind anyways."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You sure that you don't know anything about a way to protect the empire?" Ichika asked one of the ponies at their doorstep.

"I wish I did, but sadly, I don't. Sorry to disappoint." She just closed the door and Ichika walked over to another door. _They are so depressed. Is this what a curse and 1000 years in solitude can do?_

Around the empire, Pinkie Pie and Rin were both bouncing on top of buildings, trying to look for clues. "You might want to put this on." Pinkie Pie handed her a spy outfit, much like the black one she was wearing. "Don't worry rookie, I'll explain the basics. You got your standard tool belt, which included a grappling hook and smoke bombs, the essentials to get out of any sticky situation." Rin just looked at her, wondering if she was just messing around, or if this was just how Pinkie Pie acted all the time. "There are two over there. We can go and get the info out of them right now." She placed the grappling hook at the ledge of the building and Rin did the same.

"Do you know anything that can help protect the empire?" Rin asked. They looked back and went wide eyed.

"Spies!" They both yelled, and ran farther into town. Both of their hooks lost their grip and they both fell down. Pinkie Pie was the first to get up, and she helped Rin up.

"A rookie mistake can't go unpunished, but I guess I'll have to let you go, for now. You blew our cover, so now we have to act stealthier." She flung her grappling hook over to another building and connected to it. "Now follow me."

Lelouch tagged along with Applejack, and they both went door to door, much like most of their group. When they got to the door of another of the many houses that needed to be searched, Lelouch knocked the door. "Excuse me; I was wondering if you know any way to protect the empire?" The pony shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I'm pretty sure the library has an answer to some questions that you might have." She just closed the door on them and they walked off of the doorstep.

"Something tells me that we already have part of this situation solved." Applejack told him.

"Yeah. The library should be full of history, so I'm positive that our answer is in there somewhere. We should go and tell the group." Lelouch suggested, and they walked over to look for them. They found most of them at the entrance to the castle.

"Did you two find anything important?" Twilight asked.

"We sure did. We found out about a library of some sorts, and Lelouch thinks that our answer should be in there." Applejack reported and Twilight smiled.

"Excellent job you two. I think we have a starting point. Now, let's head over to the library."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This…has to be it." Cecilia stated, catching her breath from the 10 minute search they took to find the library. They opened the doors and once they saw the copious amounts of shelves and books, they knew that they were in the right place. They went searching immediately, scanning through every single shelf. As Twilight was looking, she called over her friends to tell them something.

"I don't think that these books are all in the right place. I found these books about magic in the history section, and I'm sure it's not ancient magic, that's for sure." Twilight told them. They now dispersed all around the library, searching for the one book that would help their cause. Ichika and Houki flew so that they could look at the upper portion of the shelves.

"Hey Houki, do you think that piloting the IS is just like flying in this form?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. That's how we caught on so easily."

Lelouch was searching the top shelves as well, until he felt something hit him from behind. _What was that? _He turned around to see a barrage of books flying towards him. He immediately turned around to fly away, but was too late and the books brought him all the way to the ground. He popped his head out from the very top of the pile and looked around, wondering who did it. He saw that Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rin, and Pinkie Pie were all laughing, which didn't help him figure out exactly who the culprit was, but he went back to searching, knowing that a whole population's problem was more important than just his own.

Cecilia and Rarity just watched as Spike took over a pile they set up for him, searching for the book. He would just show them both the book, and they would just give him the response of 'no' every time. They both turned around to see the huge mound of books that Twilight created, showing off her diligent searching. When they all heard Twilight's proud outburst, they all went over to her.

"I found the book! It's called The History of the Crystal Empire." They all looked through the pages over her shoulder, not reading any of the information, but the glimpses of the pictures and headings of the pages convinced them that this was indeed the right book. "Now all we need to do is show Shining Armor and we'll be one step closer." They exited the library and headed back to the castle. "Wait out here, and I'll give you all the update." Twilight walked inside and they all waited.

"I never thought that we would need to save an empire. It's like a once in a lifetime thing, y'know?" Ichika told his friends.

"But this time we're helping a world that isn't ours, which adds to how heroic this act is." Cecilia commented.

"And y'all can count on it! I'm sure that we'll save the empire, no doubt about it." Applejack stated. They heard the doors to the castle open, and Twilight walked out.

"So, how was it?" Fluttershy asked.

"They both agree that we need to set up the Crystal Fair to bring back the love and unity that this kingdom needs to protect itself. I'll need you all to find out something from this book that the past Crystal Fairs had and incorporate it into this one. You all can handle that, right?" She dropped the book on the floor, and they all took turns skimming through it. Rarity and Cecilia decided that they would weave straw hats for the ponies to wear; Rainbow Dash was going to take on the jousting role for the fair, Pinkie Pie would be the jester, Fluttershy would run the petting zoo, Applejack would be the guide for the fair, and Twilight would sculpt the Crystal Heart.

"Wow, it looks good Twilight, although the crystal does seem a bit bland, but that doesn't matter. What matters is saving the kingdom." Lelouch told her.

"Yeah. I wish the crystal did look better. I hope the crystal ponies still appreciate it." They both looked on over the fair, seeing how successful it was going so far. Houki, Rin and Ichika were helping out the best they could, running stands, and helping the others when it was needed. They both noticed Rainbow Dash and Applejack run over to them, as if something just went wrong. "Hey you two, is everything alright?"

"No. It seems that the Crystal Heart is real, and the one you made won't do!" Rainbow Dash informed them. Twilight gasped, and looked through the book. She then gasped again when she found out that the very last page of the book was missing. _How could I have let this slip by me? I should have immediately noticed this._ She ran over to where Cadence and her brother were to explain the news to them.

"Twilight, great job with the fair. I'm sure we'll all be safe in no time." Shining Armor complimented her on her efforts, which brought pain inside of her.

"There's actually a problem. I didn't know that the Crystal Heart was a real artifact, and without it, the Crystal Empire can't be protected." As she was explaining, Cadence had fainted and the barrier around the empire broke. She then found it inside of her to use the rest of her magic left to rebuild the barrier. "I should go and look for it right now. Don't worry, just keep the kingdom safe as best as you can." She ran downstairs and explained to her friends what she had to do now to protect the empire.

"Twilight, do you need me to go along with you?" Lelouch asked.

Twilight shook her head. "Thanks, but I need you to keep the fair running with everypony else. We need to keep their spirits up. You understand, right?"

Lelouch nodded. "Of course. Now go, you have an empire to save." Twilight smiled, and ran around the whole empire, wondering where the Crystal Heart could be. Lelouch just watched her leave, and then looked around himself. _I don't know why she doesn't want any help in finding the heart, but I should go look for it anyways._ Lelouch also went around the empire, but did his best to stay out of Twilight's sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash flew around, warning her friends about the impending danger, and instructing them on what to do. When she warned Rarity, she warned Spike, and he ran over to look for Twilight, knowing that he needed to go with her.

"Alright Cecilia, we need to work very hard on these hats now. Twilight is looking for the real Crystal Heart and it's our job to keep their spirits up." Rarity whispered. Cecilia nodded and began working on one of the hats with Rarity.

When Rainbow got over to Ichika, and Houki, she saw that they were doing nothing and she assigned them to perform a task. "Alright you two, I need you to help me run the jousting exhibition. You both are fine with that, right?" They both nodded. "Great. By the way, have you seen Pinkie Pie and Rin lately?" They shook their heads and she sighed and flew off to find the two. Ichika and Houki then both walked over to the jousting area to get prepared for their competition.

Rainbow Dash heard the sound of a failed flugelhorn, and she followed it, knowing that it had to belong to either one of the ponies she was looking for. She smiled when she saw that Fluttershy was with the two as well, making her job much easier. She flew down and signaled for them to go behind one of the stalls.

"Now listen here, I need you all to find some way to keep the fair going strong. I don't care what it is as long as it keeps these ponies happy, understand?" They nodded. "Good. Now I don't want to see anypony stalling, you got that?" Again, they nodded, and she flew over to Applejack to help guard the counterfeit Crystal Heart.

"So, you warn everypony?"

"Yup, now we just wait for Twilight to retrieve the real one."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Spike, no touching anything, remember?" Twilight scolded him on his efforts to help her, which she refused to let him do. A loud thud was heard from the floor above them, and they both looked at each other. "C'mon, we need to go check it out." They ran up the stairs until they got to the other floor above them. "It came from this room." They walked into the room and Twilight was shocked to see that Lelouch was there, looking around. She poked him with a hoof, causing him to jump in the air.

"Oh, I didn't know that you two were here too." He told her sarcastically.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here? This task is for me, and me alone. Get out right now!" She told him in a whisper.

"Why should I get out if I'm helping you? Spike's here to help you, right?"

"No, he's just here to be here. I refrained him from any helping. Now go, before you get us all caught." When she saw that Lelouch wouldn't leave, she used magic to levitate him and throw him down to where Applejack and Rainbow Dash were. _I didn't want to have to do it, but I need to pass this test._ She walked back downstairs and restarted her search there.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked above them when they heard Lelouch's voice coming closer to them. They both tried to move out of the way, but he still landed on them. "Why didn't you put those wings to use?" Rainbow Dash argued from underneath him. He got off, and helped them up.

"Sorry. I was trying to help Twilight, but she seems to really want to pass that test the Princess gave her." They heard yelling from the distance and saw that some of the crystals were now a sinister black, and that the shield around the empire was broken. _Twilight, I'm pretty pissed off at you right now, but please find the Crystal Heart as soon as possible._

* * *

What do you all think will happen next? I mean, it's pretty obvious as to what the outcome of the main portion of this story is, but, y'know. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and don't worry, once we get through this battle ark, everything will be more fanfiction-y.~Geasswolf Out.


	5. Chapter 4 Downfall

As promised, here is your Thanksgiving update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Downfall

_Ichika and Houki stopped_ their jousting at the sound of yelling and turned around to see everypony running in terror. They took a look around and saw that the barrier was gone and King Sombra was entering the empire.

"Ichika, do you think that we have to use our IS's now?" Ichika looked at Houki and shook his head.

"We can't. Remember when you could have hit that poaching ship? The same thing applies here."

"No it doesn't! Ichika, that ship could have done nothing, so it was harmless. King Sombra could enslave all of these ponies! The only thing that you need to think is the same is King Sombra and that IS unit." Ichika looked at her, and nodded his head.

"Then we'll do it. But first, we need to find a safe place to hit him, which is what I was talking about. I didn't mean the king, I meant the crystal ponies." Ichika paced back and forth, thinking about what to do.

"Draw him out into the north. That way, no harm can be done to the ponies, or the empire." Lelouch walked over to them and they smiled. "I would like to command you on the battlefield, but I don't know any of the things that your IS's can do. Just use a flanking formation most of the time; I'm sure it will work." He walked away, but then turned his head, "I'll go get Rin and Cecilia, don't worry about it." He flew into the sky, and saw that they were all gathered near the fake Crystal Heart, which was now revealed. _Crap, now Twilight really needs to get here_. Lelouch flew over and got Cecilia and Rin.

"I need you two to go over to Ichika and Houki. They are at the jousting area. They'll explain everything when you get there, okay?" They nodded and headed over to the assigned area.

"Where is the real Crystal Heart?" One of the ponies asked.

"It's coming, as soon as Twilight can get it." Applejack told them.

"I think you should have said that it was getting polished." Rarity muttered to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rin, Cecilia, it's great to see you here." Ichika said as they walked over to him and Houki.

"So, what did you need us for? A performance of some sort?" Cecilia asked.

"Something like that. We need to get into our IS units and hold off King Sombra to give Twilight some time." Houki explained. Ichika, Houki, and Rin took a glimpse at their right hooves to see there IS in its sealed form, while Cecilia combed a hoof over the hair near her ear to feel her earrings. They all shut their eyes and concentrated, and in 10 seconds, they were all in there is armor.

"Okay you guys, we need to drag him over away from the kingdom first if we want to make any progress." Ichika commanded and they nodded. Although there is units were able to fly when they were humans, Cecilia and Rin were unable to fly, unlike Ichika and Houki. "It must be because you're not Pegasi. You both can go on foot, right?" They both shook their heads, but Cecilia soon figured out that she could levitate a couple of feet off of the ground. It wasn't really considered flying, but it would still get her to the battlefield faster.

"Rin, hop on my back. I'll get you there with us." Houki offered. _C'mon Rin, there's no time for complaining. As much as you want Ichika to carry you, it would just be wasting time._ Luckily, Rin nodded and got on Houki's back. "Do you mind…sealing your IS for the flight? It's kinda heavy." Rin smiled and did as she was requested.

"Perfect, now let's move!" They all dashed forward in the direction of King Sombra and got ready to fight. When they were in attacking distance, Houki let Rin down and they all stared at their opponent.

"I feel horrible about this. We have IS's and it's a 4 on 1 battle." Cecilia stated as they all moved over behind him. They noticed him turn around and begin following them over to the outskirts of the empire. _Perfect, we have him just where we need him._ Ichika thought as they kept moving away from the kingdom. After 5 minutes of travel, they thought that they were in a good area to begin fighting. Houki, Ichika, and Rin drew out their blades and held them in their mouths, ready to fight.

Cecilia watched as they got ready, trying to figure out how her weapons would work here. _Everything else I have can operate, but my main weapon, the Blue Pierce, how do I use it?_ She felt a surge of power emit from her horn, and both her horn and the front of her right hoof glowed. When the glowing subsided, it revealed the Blue Pierce, a smaller version, but it still had the power of the normal one. She kept her distance, just like the weapon's intended purpose was, and shot at their shadowy enemy. _It's a spot on hit. Although I wish I didn't do that because it's more like killing then holding back. _She then looked in astonishment as her shot went right through King Sombra. _What the!?_ Before she could even think any more about what just occurred, he darted over to her and got a hold of her with the shadows under his control. She was lifted off the ground and was being choked by the shadows. She commanded the 4 drones she had to attack, but their shots all went through and he applied a greater grip around her neck. They all watched as Cecilia's IS started to vanish, and when it was completely gone, she was thrown aside, as is she was nothing.

"Cecilia!" They all yelled out. He turned and gave the rest of them a devious smile.

"You bastard!" Out of pure rage, Rin shot her 2 Ryuhou and watched as, just like Cecilia's shots, went through King Sombra.

"I don't think long ranged attacks work on him." Houki inferred. This led Ichika to the idea to charge right towards him with his blade, the Yukihira Nigata. He performed an upward slash and saw that King Sombra split in half, and then formed into a whole again. Enraged, Ichika performed more slashes, ranging from a side-to-side slash, and from a powerful downwards slash. He looked at his shield energy and saw how depleted it was. _Dammit! How do I forget that the IS runs on shield energy? _He flew back to regroup with Rin and Houki.

"Ichika, are you okay? Your shield energy is halfway gone." Rin told him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It seems that King Sombra can't be hit by any attacks." Ichika looked over at the knocked out Cecilia. "Rin, you have to take Cecilia back to the empire. I know that your IS has no special way of transportation in this form, but Houki and I are the only ones who can hold him off, understand?" She nodded, and picked up Cecilia. "Oh, and make sure to tell them that everything will be okay and that they have nothing to worry about." With that final message, Rin made her journey back to the empire with Cecilia on her back.

"So, do we just hold him of by distracting him?" Houki asked as they faced their enemy again.

"It's the best choice we got."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch worked assiduously on running most of the stands. He ran, and even sometimes flew, back and forth from food stands to game stands, and the ponies looked at him awkwardly, as if he was the only one running the entire fair. He rested on one of the stands and Rarity walked over to him.

"Lelouch, you seem tired. Maybe you should take a little break."

"Tried? I'm not tired at all. I'm just doing my best to keep everypony's spirits up before anything happens. I'm positive that Ichika, Rin, Cecilia, and Houki are perfectly executing the distraction." He heard Rarity let out a little gasp and turned around to look in her direction. He saw Rin walking over with Cecilia on her back, without her IS. They both ran over to gain information on what happened.

"Cecilia got really hurt in the battle. None of our hits seem to do anything to him." Rin told them.

"Rarity, I need you to take Cecilia into the castle and find a place for her to rest." Lelouch commanded. Rarity nodded, and picked up Cecilia. "Also, if Twilight taught you any sort of healing magic, now would be the best time to make use of it." She turned to face the castle again, and ran over to it. "So, I'm guessing that Ichika and Houki are distracting him now." Rin nodded.

"Yeah, but none of our attacks work on him, so why doesn't he just go take over the kingdom already?"

"I'm not sure. Wait, maybe that means he does have some sort of weakness that we can exploit somehow. But then again, he doesn't know anything about your IS units, so what should he be worried about?" Lelouch looked around to see the ponies that were still able to have fun here. "Rin, why don't you help us run the fair for now? I'm sure Ichika and Houki can hold King Sombra off without you." Rin smacked him on the head with a hoof. "What was that for?"

"You're calling me weak. I'm sure I can take down any enemy by myself!"

"I wasn't calling you weak at all, honest." Rin was about to hit him again, but lowered her hoof. "Good. Because you and Pinkie Pie are good friends at the moment, you should go help her. She's running the flugelhorn stand, which is that way." He pointed to his left, and she walked over there to look for Pinkie Pie. _Maybe I should go check on Twilight. It sure is taking a long time to find the Crystal Heart, but that is to be expected if you wouldn't want it to be found._ He decided to go check on how she was doing, and he saw Spike run past him. "Spike, wait up!" Lelouch ran over to him. "You're holding the Crystal Heart right now, right? So where's Twilight?"

"About her." Spike said in a saddened tone. "She rushed to go retrieve the Crystal Heart, but it was guarded by King Sombra's magic and now she is surrounded by a whole wall of crystals. I wanted to help her but she told me to bring the Crystal Heart back here." Lelouch ran right past him and into the castle. "Lelouch, wait!" He was already out of hearing distance, so Spike just looked around, wondering what he had to do now.

_Where could Twilight be now?_ He looked past every room, looking for clues as to where Twilight was located at the moment. He went past the throne room, and then retraced his steps back to it when he saw a hole in the middle of it. Curious, he walked over to it and figured out that it was a stairway. _Great, now I have to walk all the way down here._ As much as he didn't want to, Lelouch walked down for about 10 minutes until he reached the bottom. Luckily, the door there was already open, showing that he was on the right track. Once he walked through, he looked in front of him to see more stairs.

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed. _Wait, this staircase leads upwards, so all I need to do is fly to make it easier._ He unfolded his wings and flew upwards until the stairway ended. It revealed another room, and in the middle was a circle of black crystals. "Twilight, are you in here?" He shouted.

"Lelouch, is that you?" From an opening in the crystal circle, Twilight looked through it and saw Lelouch. Remembering what Spike told him, he ran over to the crystal and tried talking to her.

"I came here to get you out, but I don't think it's possible at the moment." He told her, noticing that the crystal took over most of the surrounding area.

"Now that you're here Lelouch, I want to apologize for what I did when you were trying to help find the Crystal Heart. I learned that this whole empire mattered more than me passing Princess Celestia's test."

"That explains why Spike has the Crystal Heart." He heard crying from Twilight and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I've done so many things wrong to you, and you are still my friend. How? How can you do that?" Twilight had a begging tone in her voice, as if the information that Lelouch could tell her could save the world from any evil.

"It's called forgiveness and understanding. When you have those two things, it's almost as if everything wrong that's happened in your life just vanishes." He got up and headed for the stairs. "So Twilight, do we bring King Sombra back here so he can get a glimpse at the Crystal Heart?"

"Yes. That way he can be stopped and our job here should be done." Lelouch opened his wings and flew out of the window and back to the Crystal Fair. He saw Rin with Pinkie Pie and ran over to her.

"Rin, I need you to get Houki and Ichika back here now. We have the Crystal Heart and now to seal King Sombra, he needs to see it." Rin nodded and went into her IS armor.

"I'll be back here as soon as I can." She ran out of the empire and into the cold weather that was awaiting her. _Perfect, now we can finally bring peace to the kingdom and put King Sombra to rest._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Houki, are you okay?" Ichika asked as she took a fall from a hit by King Sombra.

"Yeah I'm fine, but my shield energy is low." Ichika looked at his shield energy and saw that it was at 50. _Damn, my shield energy is low too. I hope that they've found the Crystal Heart because all Houki and I can do now with our remaining shield energy is escape If we want to come back alive._ They both did their best to dodge hits that were coming at them.

"Houki, we need to play on the defensive side now. We're both low on shield energy so all we can do it dodge and stall him for more time."

"Got it." They both stopped flying and walked on the ground now for as long as they would have to withstand King Sombra. After 10 minutes of countless dodging, they saw a shadowy figure approaching them. "Don't tell me that this is some kind of backup for King Sombra." As the figure approached them, they saw that it was a pony with pink armor, and they smiled, knowing that it was Rin.

"Rin, how's Cecilia?" Ichika asked.

"She's alright. Listen, we need to go to the castle now. We've held him back long enough." They both nodded and took to the skies again. Ichika picked up Rin to ensure that they all made it back safely, just in case King Sombra had some dirty tactic while they were getting back to the empire. As they were flying, they looked back and saw that King Sombra was following them.

"Perfect. Now let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner this guy will vanish." They both used the rest of their shield energy to go as fast as they possibly could.

When they got back to the empire, their shield energy was at 0 and there IS's vanished. They ran over to the spot of the fake Crystal Heart and looked behind them to see King Sombra.

"King Sombra's here, run!" One pony exclaimed which gave all the other ponies the thought to run away.

"Everypony calm down!" They all looked back to see Cadence, who was now in perfect condition, thanks to the power of the Crystal Heart. "If we put all our hope and love into the Crystal Heart, we can put King Sombra to rest, so don't fret, just think positive." She placed the heart onto the pillar and they all surrounded it and closed their eyes, letting the Crystal Heart harness their power. They watched as the crystal ponies regained their crystal forms and closed their eyes. They all did the same as well, closing their eyes and still giving the whole kingdom their support. Tracks of light blue light outlines through the whole kingdom and then quickly went back towards the holding place of the Crystal Heart. A huge burst of energy discharged from the Crystal Heart, turning everypony who wasn't in their crystal form into crystal, and demolishing the dark crystals, and King Sombra himself. A beautiful aura emitted from the Crystal Heart and scattered all around Equestria. They all opened their eyes to see the spectacle that happened to the empire, and to themselves.

"We're crystal ponies now!" Rarity shouted in joy, observing her new manestyle and crystal coat.

"So this is what it's like to be a crystal pony? It seems that the girls have it better." Ichika commented, noticing that even though they had a change in their coats as well, the girls had the extra change in their manes. Twilight watched them all from above the castle and smiled. _Good job all of you, especially you Spike. We could never have done this without teamwork._ She made her way back outside to meet with the rest of her friends.

"Twily! It's good that you're safe. When Spike told me about where you were, I was starting to get worried, but you know Cadence and I never doubted you all for a second." He told her. They walked into the castle to get a view from the balcony of the improved kingdom. "Well, the Crystal Fair is still going on, so you all should go out there and keep running it, but try to have fun as well." Cadence and Shining Armor both smiled at them, and they headed back to the Crystal Fair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After 20 minutes of running the festival, the Ponyville group decided that it was time for them to go back home. Once they passed the border between the Crystal Empire, and the cold Arctic, they all noticed that they all reverted back into their normal forms.

"Our beautiful manes and coats!" Rarity and Cecilia both exclaimed in sorrow. They all laughed and headed for the train to get back to Canterlot. Shining Armor noticed that Twilight looked sad, so she walked over to talk to her.

"Why so down? You saved the empire from total destruction, so can't you be a bit happy?"

"I am happy, but I don't think that I'll pass Princess Celestia's test now. I was supposed to save the empire, but Spike seemed to do all the work. He was the one who brought the Crystal Heart to you all while I just sat down, trapped. Both Cadence and Shining Armor's expressions turned into looks of sorrow. They got to the train station and began boarding the train.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all sometime soon. It was great to meet you Ichika, Rin, Cecilia, and Houki, and we both hope that you can get back to your world safely." Cadence told them. Twilight was the last to board the train and Shining Armor placed a hoof on her back.

"Hey, if Princess Celestia fails you, just tell me. I'm sure Cadence and I can work something out because you shouldn't fail." Twilight looked at his brother and gave him a hug.

"Thanks BBBFF. You should came back and visit sometime soon."

"I don't think we can at the moment, but if the chance ever rises, you can count on it." Twilight boarded the train, and it began its motion towards Canterlot. She grouped with her friends after she let out a final wave to her brother and Cadence.

"Twilight, do you really think that you'll fail just because you didn't bring the Crystal Heart?" Fluttershy asked her.

"I don't know. I hope I don't, but I really have the feeling that I will." Pinkie Pie ran over to her and lifted her face up to form a smile. Pinkie Pie seemed to always make anypony smile, no matter what the situation. Ichika, Houki, Rin, and Cecilia made their own conversation about wondering if they would make It back to Japan or not.

"I love it here. Maybe we should stay here for a little break." Cecilia recommended.

"I know that it sounds great and all, but I really think we need to get back right away. I'm sure they are wondering where we all are. Who knows how much they could be worrying about us?" Houki countered. Lelouch decided to walk over and wonder what they were talking about. Once he was thoroughly explained about the topic, he joined in.

"If only you all had the same situation as me. I think I really have no choice but to stay here anyways. I know Twilight has a spell that can bring you back home, but it's your call. You can either stay here or go back. The problem is that each decision has some negatives attached to them, so either way you win and lose." He explained.

"What do you think we should do?" Ichika asked him.

"I think that you should go back home, and I don't meant that in a mean way. Unlike me, you actually have it so that if you go back, it won't feel as though your presence there is weird. And like you said, they are probably worrying about you." They both talked in a small circle, wondering what they should do now. Once they broke away from each other, they looked at Lelouch.

"We all agreed to stay here for 1 week. You don't think that's too long of a stay, right?"

"Not at all. I mean, you all did save the Crystal Empire, so it does seem like a way to reward yourselves." The train came to a halt 15 minutes later, and Twilight let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it Twilight, just try explaining it and I'm sure Princess Celestia will understand." Lelouch told her as they walked out of the train. They all walked with her until the got to the front of the castle, which is where they waited for her until she got her results.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight walked into the castle as quiet as she could, sadness still lingering around her thoughts. She saw Princess Celestia with her back turned and Twilight let out a small cough to make her presence noticeable. She turned around and gazed at Twilight with a smile.

"Twilight, what's wrong? You seem depressed."

"Princess Celestia, if you want to fail me, just fail me now and get it over with. I failed your test, and I know it." Tears glistened in her eyes, and Princess Celestia looked at her.

"Twilight, I don't know what you're going on about. You saved the Crystal Empire."

"I didn't. It was all Spike and the others. I just sat there, trapped inside of a room."

"Twilight, you learned a lesson in self-sacrifice during that journey. You knew that even if the test did call for you to save the empire by yourself, you would do the right thing and make somepony else do the job. I'd say that you deserve a passing grade." Twilight looked up at her and wiped her eyes.

"So…did I pass?" She sniffed. Princess Celestia nodded and Twilight jumped in the air. "Oh thank you Princess Celestia!" She gave her a hug to show her gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now you probably need to run outside and tell your friends the good news." Twilight wiped her eyes again and made a run for the castle entrance. She walked out of the door and all her friends stared at her.

"So, how was it?" Houki asked.

"I…Passed!" She exclaimed, and they all cheered. "It seems that all I had to do was really save the empire, no matter who did it. It was a lesson of self-sacrifice, that's what the Princess told me." Twilight took the lead of the group. "Now let's get going. We've been through a lot today, and even though it's still a bit sunny, I think we all need to go to bed." They all let out yawns and then laughed and boarded the train to get back home.

* * *

So, now that all the main stuff is over, I can now get more creative with this. I was thinking about making each Chapter a episode in MLP, so the next Chapter revolves around Too Many Pinkie Pies. Do you think I should do this? I was planning to do it, but not for all the time because then I would have to wait a week to type every chapter. ~Geasswolf Out


	6. Chapter 5 Clone Conundrum

Welcome back everyone! Here's the Chapter that revolves around the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Clone Conundrum

_Pinkie Pie woke up_ the next day and saw that Rin was still asleep. _Great, now how am I supposed to have fun today? Wait, I'm Pinkie Pie! I can think of plenty of ways to have fun!_ She ran out of the Sugarcube Corner and crashed into Twilight. Twilight pushed her off and looked at her in anger.

"Pinkie! What was that for?!"

"Because I needed to go see what you were doing. It looked like fun, fun, fun!" She answered, bouncing everywhere.

"She was trying to turn that apple into an orange, but she turned a bird into one instead." Spike explained, pointing at the transformed bird. As Pinkie Pie was bouncing around, she bumped into Rarity.

"Hey Rarity, what's with the coat? Are you going to rob somepony?" She gasped.

"Oh not at all. I'm just covering my amazing dress." She took off the robes and revealed her bright pink dress and her new manestyle. "Don't I look just ravishing in this? Cecilia helped me with it and it was so much fun." Pinkie Pie gasped and looked at Rarity.

"Wait, you had fun and forgot to invite me?" Pinkie Pie then got onto the ground and curled herself into a ball. _What if everypony else is having fun without me? I have to go check on them right away!_ She got out of her worried state and ran past Rarity and into the park area. She smiled when she saw Rainbow Dash fixing up a cloud.

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, except that I'm wondering if any of my friends are doing anything fun."

"Well, I'm hanging out near the lake later on. Maybe you can join me." As they were talking, Applejack walked over to them.

"Well howdy you two. I hope your day is starting off great."

"Applejack, are you doing anything fun today?"

"Well, I'm raising up a new barn today. I mean, it's not fun, but it sure is a joyful occasion."

"Ooooo, that sounds like fun. I'll be there." As she was walking away, she noticed that she now had 2 plans at the same time. "But I have to go with Rainbow to the lake at that time too."

"Don't worry about it Pinkie Pie. Whichever one you choose is fine. I don't mind."

"Me neither." Their words of assurance seemed to backfire because this put Pinkie Pie into a more stressful state at the moment. She looked around, trying to find a sanctuary where she could think this all through.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch walked over to Twilight's house and knocked on the door. Ichika answered the door and he let him inside.

"Hey Lelouch, what brings you here?" Houki asked.

"It's actually a request of some sorts. I was wondering if I could hang out with Ichika today, if that's okay with you."

"What do you think Houki? Is it okay with you?" Houki blushed at the question because it really showed that they were in a relationship.

"It's fine with me. I could go hang out with Cecilia and Rin today."

"Then it's settled. Houki, we'll see you later." They both walked through the door and left her by herself inside of the house. _I should go get Rin and Cecilia now. Hopefully they aren't busy at the moment._ She hoped as she walked out of the door to retrieve her 2 friends. She walked over to Rarity's house and knocked on the door. Sweetie Belle answered the door.

"Hello, are you one of Rarity or Cecilia's friends?"

"Yes. And you must be Rarity's sister?" Sweetie Belle nodded. "Yup. So, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could go get Cecilia for me. I kinda wanted to hang out with her and my other friend Rin today."

"Sure, I'll go get her." Sweetie Belle closed the door and in 2 minutes, Cecilia opened the door and walked outside.

"So, shall we go and get Rin." She nodded and they headed over to the Sugarcube Corner. Once they asked for Rin and retrieved her, they walked around town and looked at the shops. "What exactly are we doing? We are just looking, right?"

"No. I was thinking that we could go shopping today."

"One problem with that Houki. We don't have any money." Rin reminded her. Houki placed a hoof on her forehead.

"That's right, I forgot. Oh well, what can we do now?" Houki asked, and then automatically thought up an idea. "I guess we could just stay at Twilight's house and talk. I'm sure she won't mind." The other two didn't care, so they nodded, and they headed over to Twilight's house."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, taking a little break from all the work of your usual life huh?" Lelouch asked him.

"Yeah. I think the girls wanted it a bit more than I would though. It's a pretty peaceful place, with the exception of what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, evil doesn't usually happen. It's more like a once in a lifetime thing." As they were walking, they came across Rainbow Dash at the lake. She took off her sunglasses and saw them.

"Well hey you two, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really. We decided to hang out today. We are alike though, wouldn't you agree?" Lelouch told her.

"Let's see. You are both boys surrounded by girls. Yup, the same by all means." She joked. They all heard a voice from afar and looked to see Pinkie Pie.

"Hey you three!" As she bounced over to them she stopped when she saw Ichika and Lelouch. "More friends mean more fun!" She took a big leap and splashed into the water, soaking both Ichika and Lelouch. Lelouch fixed his mane while Ichika shook his head back and forth at a rapid pace.

"Hey, watch what you're soaking Ichika." Rainbow told him.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. Ichika was looking at Pinkie Pie, but he heard her voice and her mouth wasn't moving. "Hey Lelouch do you hear that?"

"I'm wondering if you see that." He pointed over to a bush to see Pinkie Pie hiding behind it. They immediately turned their heads over to the lake to see Pinkie Pie happily swimming. "How is this even possible?"

"Oh, I'm trying to get my own attention. Be right back!" She got out of the water and walked over to the bush where the other Pinkie Pie was located.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, did you see that?" Ichika asked.

"See what?" Ichika pointed a hoof to the bush and she noticed the two Pinkie Pies walked out of it and move into town. She took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly. "By see, you meant the other Pinkie Pie, right?" They both nodded. "I don't know how she did it, but let's just hope no chaos arises from it." Ichika and Lelouch both looked at each other and nodded.

"Rainbow, Ichika and I are going into Ponyville. We'll see you whenever." Lelouch told her.

"Okay then. See ya' later."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Back there, you were thinking of finding out how there are two Pinkie Pies, right?" Lelouch asked him as they scanned around Ponyville, looking for the two Pinkies.

"Yeah. See, maybe we are alike if we thought the same thing." Ichika joked. They took their searching to the park to try their luck there. "Hey Lelouch, there they are!" Ichika pointed a hoof over to his left.

"No, they are right over there!" Lelouch pointed a hoof to his right, and they both looked in the opposite directions to see the two Pinkie Pies that they saw. "Wait, so now there are four Pinkie Pies?" Lelouch wondered. "It's as if they are multiplying by the minute." They then looked around and then counted six more Pinkie Pies, adding up to ten Pinkie Pies in all.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, we need to ask you something." Ichika called out. They all turned around and when they saw them, they just stared for a couple of seconds.

"Look, it's those two! Maybe we can have some fun with them!" One called out. Ichika and Lelouch both watched as the mini army ran over to them. "I think we should run."

"I'm thinking flying is a better option." They both unfolded their wings and flew to the highest cloud they could reach. From the sides, the looked down to see the Pinkie Pies waiting for them. "I don't know what's going on, but something tells me that out of those 10, there's probably more." Ichika nodded, and they just watched as the Pinkie Pies all tried to jump, but failed to reach them.

"I think we're safe, but we have to get back down sometime soon." They then looked at the middle of the cloud when they saw that a hole was now punctured through it. All of a sudden, the whole cloud disappeared and they both went hurling downwards. They landed near the Pinkie Pies and struggled to get up. "Damn, they can all jump pretty high." Ichika looked around and saw that Lelouch was nowhere to be found.

"Ichika, I could use a little help here!" Lelouch called out as he was being carried by half of the Pinkie Pies. Ichika looked over at him, but was too late when he realized that the rest of the Pinkie Pies had tied him up as well. They all seemed to carry them to some destination that they had no idea about. "Something tells me that this is bad."

"Yeah. What kind of fun could they gain from this? Are they going to kill us or something?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe the clones all have a different personality than the original Pinkie Pie, so killing us for fun could make some sense, but let's just hope that it's something other than that. They all came to a halt at a tree, and Lelouch and Ichika looked at each other in confusion. "We just passed by tress that look exactly like this one. I don't see anything significant about it." They both were now standing up straight, and they were being untied, but only so that they could both be tied to the tree.

"Maybe they're going to burn the tree along with us. Oh man, I guess they enjoy killing other ponies and nature."

"Ichika, calm down about that though, just look at them all. That doesn't look like any sort of murderous expressions, they look happy, while the others look embarrassed about something. So, what do you all plan to do with Ichika and I?" Lelouch asked. One of the Pinkie Pies took to the front of the crowd and looked at them.

"To have fun with you two silly!" After that remark, that one Pinkie Pie walked over to Ichika and kissed him, making both Lelouch and Ichika look at them all in astonishment. After they kissed, she walked over to Lelouch and saw that he was moving around, trying to block it. "Now, now, don't be so worried, it'll be fun, I promise." She then got more forceful by holding his face in one place and kissed him. Once she let go after about 20 seconds, Ichika and Lelouch looked at each other.

"I don't know what we should do. We can't get out of here, so do we just go with it?"

"Not sure. I mean, it can't seem to raise any suspicion. Wait, I have an idea." Lelouch turned over to the crowd of Pinkie Pies. "Once you have a turn kissing each of us, we can go, right?" The Pinkie Pies all grouped together to talk about what they would want to do. _I hope they don't think of some other crazy pleasurable act._ They all turned around and faced them.

"Deal." They all said in unison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I have never seen so many Pinkie Pies in my life. They ruined most of my dresses!" Rarity complained with all the other ponies in front of Twilight's house.

"Everypony calm down! I have found a spell that will fix all this, but if I use it on the real Pinkie Pie, she'll be gone forever. If we can all make the effort to gather all of the Pinkie Pies, then I can fix all of this." They all now set out on their task to gather every single Pinkie Pie scattered around Ponyville. Twilight and Spike walked around, making the effort to look for her as well.

"So, what will we do once we gather them all?"

"I actually don't know. There has to be some way to differentiate them from the real one, but how?" One of the Pinkie Pies heard them and walked over to them.

"I have a solution. Why don't you give them some sort of test that only the real Pinkie Pie could pass?" _I hope I can win this. I don't even know if I'm the real one at this point._

"That's a great idea real, or fake, Pinkie Pie." Twilight turned her attention over to Spike. "Spike, go around town and tell everypony to gather all of the Pinkie Pies into the town hall. I think I have a plan that might work." Spike gave her a nod and he made his way around Ponyville. _ I hope the plan that I have in my mind works, but I really hope that we can gather up all of the Pinkie Pies. Who knows how many of them are running around Ponyville?_

As Rainbow Dash was making her search for the many Pinkie Pies, she heard calls for help over to her left. _That sounds like Lelouch and Ichika!_ He unfolded her wings and flew over to them. She saw that they were tied to a tree and walked up to them. "Um, why are you two tied up to a tree?"

"It's a long story, but all you really need to know is that the Pinkie Pies did it. Now can you get us down, our hooves are hurting like crazy." Rainbow Dash went behind the tree and cut the rope with her teeth. Once they rope was cut, they both struggled out of its grasp and fell to the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem. I just have one question: why did the Pinkie Pies tie you both up to a tree?" The both looked at each other, wondering if they should tell her.

"I think we can explain it all later on, we promise."

"Alright then. So, can you two help me gather up the rest of the Pinkie Pies and bring them to the town hall?" They both nodded. "Good. Now if Pinkie Pies tied you both up onto a tree, then I think we need to stay in a group." They both nodded, and stayed behind Rainbow Dash so that they could talk about what happened over the course of the 20 minutes on the tree.

"I don't know if it was you as well, but I kinda liked what we did back there." Ichika told him, and Lelouch looked at him, shocked.

"I started liking it after about the 5th one. I guess we are pretty much alike. It's kinda scary actually." They both laughed, and when Rainbow Dash shot a look at them, they immediately turned their heads and looked for any wild roaming Pinkie Pies. Rainbow Dash walked more slowly so that she was walking near the two, which meant that she wanted to know what they were talking about behind her back. They looked for 10 minutes and saw that the whole town was empty of every single Pinkie Pie. As they were walking, Rainbow Dash trailed away from them, and Ichika and Lelouch followed her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what did you find?" Ichika asked. They both went ahead of her and saw one of the Pinkie Pies just drawing sad faces in the dirt. Rainbow Dash went over to her and grabbed her by her mane.

"C'mon, we need to bring this one over to the town hall." She told them in a muffled tone. They followed her until they got to the town hall, and opened the door. When they walked inside, they saw that there were obviously more than 10 Pinkie Pies in there.

"See, what did I tell you? I had the feeling." Lelouch whispered over to Ichika. They saw Twilight on the stage and she motioned for them to walk over.

"I need you two to stay in the back, okay?" They both nodded and walked over behind the curtains. All of the Pinkie Pies were still talking, which gave Twilight no time to talk whatsoever. "Everypony be quiet!" She yelled, and they all looked up to her. "As you can all tell, there are a plentiful amount of you at the moment, and we need to find which Pinkie Pie is the real one, so we set up a test for you all to find out just that." They all let out groans of sorrow. "Your test is to," She got hold of the cloth covering something and ripped it off. "Watch this wall of paint dry!" After she said that, she watched as every single Pinkie Pie became silent and peered at the wall on the stage.

"Ooooo, a bird that's an orange!" One Pinkie Pie exclaimed, turning her attention towards the window. Twilight looked at her and shot a burst of magic to her, causing her to vanish into thin air and go back to the Mirror Pool. In the span of about 20 minutes, more than half of the Pinkie Pies were gone, mostly because they distracted one another with some crazy tricks that they could perform. There were now 11 Pinkie Pies left and they were all diligently staring at their assigned target.

From the back of the stage, Lelouch decided to take a peek at what was going on.

"So, how is it out there? Is the real Pinkie Pie revealed yet?" Ichika asked.

"I can't say for sure. The view from here isn't really all that great. I think we can get out from back here though because the others are out there. They both walked out from behind the curtain and walked over to Twilight. "Everything looks like it's going fine. You've got more than half of them down."

"I know, but these Pinkie Pies really know how to watch wet paint dry." Twilight told him as he walked over to Rarity. It was too slight to notice, but as he was walking, he saw that some of the Pinkie Pies would follow him wherever he would go. He walked over to Twilight to explain what he noticed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty positive, but let me go check." He looked over to Ichika and motioned him to come over. Because they were all in front of the wall, it didn't look like their attention was turned away. "I think that 10 of the 11 Pinkie Pies were the ones we got into the little accident with." He whispered over to him.

"You think so? What should we do now?"

"I just thought of this and it might work. We stare them down ourselves and they are sure to break." Ichika and Lelouch turned their attention to the crowd and looked at them. The others were a bit confused at this, but they didn't question it. Small beads of sweat started to form on each of the Pinkie Pie's foreheads as they got stared down by the two boys.

"I can't take it anymore! C'mon Pinkie Pies, let's go get them!" 10 of the 11 Pinkie Pies stood up, and ran towards the two.

"Twilight, now!" Lelouch commanded. She nodded and shot the final bolt of magic that would regain peace to Ponyville. They all walked over to the one Pinkie Pie left, and congratulated her.

"Pinkie Pie, you passed. You can stop looking at the wall now." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I passed?" They all nodded. "That's great! I couldn't imagine a world without my friends, so I knew I just had to pass for them." They smiled, and Twilight and the others looked at Lelouch and Ichika.

"How did you two manage to do it? You got all the other Pinkie Pies except for the real one."

"Let's just say that some things are meant to be unanswered and this is one of those things." Ichika stated and he looked over to Lelouch and they both laughed.

* * *

I already have the Chapter for the episode One Bad Apple finished already, so I might upload it maybe Wednesday because if I upload it today, then you all would be stuck with a week and a couple of days waiting for another upload. Then again, I could do the chapters for the next episodes in my own way, so that way it's a bit more creative. Tell me which way you would prefer. ~Geasswolf Out


	7. Chapter 6 Help

I decided to upload the story because of the way I have planned to type the chapters here on out. For each new episode, I will read a summary of the story, or even watch a small clip if available, and put my fanfiction twist on it. With that being said, enjoy chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6: Help

_It was a cool morning_ in Ponyville, and Lelouch was walking around with Ichika. They really thought that they got to know each other better, and they knew that they needed to hang out with other boys once in a while because they were with girls mostly everyday anyways. Lelouch would just tell him about his life because it was the more interesting one, decided by them both.

"So how would you describe yourself? A savior or a villain?"

"I'm sure I'm more of a hero. I planned to die anyways in order to achieve peace for Japan, and the entire world." As they were walking, they saw a giant pumpkin roll over the fields and then crash and break.

"It came from Applejack's barn. I wonder what's going on in there." They both slowly made their way towards the barn and did everything that they needed to do to stay unnoticed. They hid behind boxes, hid in haystacks, and ended up hiding in a bush nearby so that they could see what's going on. "Lelouch, take that bush on the other side. This one's pretty small and can only fit one pony." Lelouch nodded and quickly headed for the other bush. Fortunately, they both were still not detected. They both looked inside to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders and 3 other ponies that they didn't know.

"So, ya' gonna snitch on me now?" One of the ponies asked Applebloom.

"Well...no" She replied in fear.

"Good. Now let's go." The three others fillies walked out of the barn and Lelouch and Ichika really got silent at this time. Once they were out of sight, they looked into the barn again to see what the outcome would be.

"Lelouch, who are those fillies?"

"Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo's the Pegasus, Applebloom's the earth pony, and you can already guess who Sweetie Belle is. However, I don't really know who those other 3 were." He whispered. They then brought their attention back into the barn.

"We need to tell Applejack about this. It's the only way." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"We can't! We aren't snitches!" Applebloom told her.

"And we aren't babies either." Scootaloo responded with a pout.

"If we aren't babies, or snitches, then why do I feel like crying now?" Lelouch and Ichika walked out of the bushes and went as far away from the barn so that they wouldn't be noticed still.

"Man that sucks. Somepony needs to teach those fillies a lesson. Ichika, are you crying?" Lelouch asked as he saw Ichika wipe a hoof over his eyes.

"A bit." He sniffed, and wiped a hoof over his nose. "That's just wrong what those three did to them. I don't think anyone, oh sorry, anypony, deserves that treatment."

"I know it's sad, and they need help. But we can't just be like adults and tell them to stop because then they'll get the wrong idea and think that they snitched on them and that won't really resolve anything." As Lelouch was thinking, a thought popped up in his head. "I got it!"

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"We'll ask Twilight to turn us into colts about their age, and then we can help them with no trouble at all."

"Hmm, I like it. If it helps those poor three, than I'm fine with anything." They both opened their wings and flew over to Twilight's house to execute the plan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So you two want to be younger colts? What's the occasion?" Houki asked the two. Lelouch and Ichika looked at each other, wondering if it was safe to tell them the truth.

"We just…want to have the experience." Ichika told her.

"Well okay then, 2 older colts turning into 2 younger ones coming up." Twilight's horn glowed and she shot a beam of magic at Ichika and Lelouch. Houki and Twilight watched as they both shrunk into the size of any young pony. They both looked at each other and smiled. Lelouch noticed that they had their cutie marks still and knew that this would be a small problem in the plan.

"Um, Twilight, could you get rid of our cutie marks too? I mean, if you have a spell for it that will wear off when you need it to." Lelouch asked. Twilight nodded and used magic to make their cutie marks go away.

"This is awesome! Thanks Twilight. We'll come back as soon as we need to change back." Twilight gave them a nod and a smile and waved as they exited the house.

"So, do you really think that they just wanted to have the experience of being young again?" Houki asked.

"Of course not. They have some sort of plan, I just know it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ichika and Lelouch flew over to the barn where they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders and looked inside. There was no sign of any of them.

"Great, they aren't here. Now where do we go?"

"I think I might know where they might be. Follow me." They walked into the forest and they spotted the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse. Lelouch tried his best to take a peek inside, but he failed to. Ichika stopped him from trying and closed his eyes. He heard voices in the clubhouse, but none of them belonged to Scootaloo, Applebloom, or Sweetie Belle. Instead, they heard the 3 other fillies that had bullied the Cutie Mark Crusaders inside of the clubhouse, which only meant that they stole it from them.

"Any idea where they should be now?" Ichika asked. Lelouch shook his head.

"I have no idea. That's their only hang out spot that I know about."

"Well why don't we go in there and teach those three a lesson?"

"Because we can't just barge in there. Sure we're older than them in reality, but we need to help the Crusaders by helping them figure out what to do because this isn't really our problem." An idea popped up in Lelouch's head and he ran over to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Lelouch, wait!" Ichika called out and ran behind him. Once they got there, they were both panting for their breath. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll just ask Applejack where they are." He knocked on the door and Applejack answered.

"Well howdy! I haven't seen you two around before. What can I do to help ya'?"

"We're students in your sister's class and we were wondering where her and her friends are." Lelouch told her.

"Hmm, did you try the clubhouse?" They both gave her a nod. "Well I'm sorry, but I have no idea where they could be right now. They usually are always there."

"Oh well, thanks for the help." They both walked back to Ponyville, and Applejack just watched them, a bit curious of their presence.

As they walked into town, they both looked left and right, doing their best to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ichika saw that they were sitting at a table outside and he motioned for them to go over there. Once they got there, they looked at the two, wondering what they could possibly want.

"Can we help ya?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, kinda. Look, we saw you three getting bullied and we thought that we should help you out with it." Lelouch informed them. They both looked at Lelouch closely. "Is…something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You just sound familiar, that's all." Scootaloo told him. They all got out of their seats and walked around Ponyville with the two. "So, what are your names?" _Dammit, we didn't think of any names!_

"Our…names. Oh right! Well, he's…um…I'm…um." Lelouch and Ichika both struggled to think of names for themselves and the Crusaders laughed.

"I'm Ichika." He told them with confidence, knowing that because he had never met them before it was safe to state his real name.

"Well Ichika, what's your friend's name?" Sweetie Belle asked him.

"He…he doesn't have one! Yeah, that's it. He kinda keeps forgetting about it."

"Well, how about we call you Lelouch?" Ichika and Lelouch both looked at each other in shock. "Is something wrong with that name?" Applebloom wondered.

"No, it's fine. It just took me by surprise. It's kind of a weird name for a pony in Ponyville."

"I can see why she called you that. It's sort of the name of a colt we have a small crush on. He looks and sounds like you, but he's older than us." Ichika looked at Lelouch with a grin.

"I think it's great. So, what can Ichika and I do to help?"

"Well, we have this plan for the Summer Harvest Parade tomorrow, so if you two want, you can come over to Sweet Apple Acres tonight." Scootaloo told them.

"Great, we'll see you two there. C'mon Lelouch." They walked away from them and they just watched as they went farther and farther.

"They were blank flanks too. You saw it, right?" Applebloom asked,

"I saw that, but I also saw 2 cute boys our age that want to help us." Scootaloo stated, and Sweetie Belle nodded.

"So we get back at a bully and have cute boys helping us do it? I think this is going to be the best day ever!"

Over in the forest, Lelouch and Ichika were talking about the events that just happened. Ichika went on saying how fortunate it was that they thought of the name Lelouch for him, which took a load of his back. Ichika also was curious about the Crusaders having a crush on Lelouch.

"It's a long story; let's just keep it at that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At night, Lelouch and Ichika walked over to the barn and saw that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were already working. They all smiled when they saw them enter the barn, and they all blushed as well.

"Are you sure you two are okay with getting revenge on other ponies for no reason?"

"Well our reason is to help you three." Ichika stated, and they blushed. "So, what can we do to help?"

"You can help me cut out this fabric." Sweetie Belle motioned him towards her and he walked over. Scootaloo and Applebloom asked Lelouch to help them construct the float for the parade. Sweetie Belle got some gold paint on Ichika, and they both laughed. Lelouch helped Scootaloo by handing her the tools necessary for fixing up the float. He also helped Applebloom nail the boards to make the shape of the float.

"So, we haven't seen you two in Ponyville before. Are you new here or something?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, kinda. We come from Fillydelphia and we just got to Ponyville. We ended up wandering around and saw you three getting bullied and we knew that we had to stop it." Lelouch told them. Scootaloo got out from under the float and looked at the two. "Is something wrong?"

"Well yeah, but it more about us three. When we first saw you this morning, we kinda fell in love with you both I guess, and helping us out with the float made it stronger than ever." Scootaloo told them, and they both looked at each other. When Lelouch looked over to see what Ichika was doing, he was already kissing Sweetie Belle. He turned back around and saw that Scootaloo and Applebloom were approaching him. He tried backing up, but it was no use. He just closed his eyes and waited for them to get it over with already. Applebloom was the first to kiss him and it lasted about 15 seconds. When it was Scootaloo's turn, she kissed him for about 30 seconds. _He's just like a younger Lelouch. This is really the best day ever, and to top it all off, we're getting our revenge._ Once she was done, they switched, Applebloom and Scootaloo going to Ichika, and Sweetie Belle going over to Lelouch. When their little reign of fun ended, they all fell asleep.

Ichika woke up the next day and saw that Scootaloo and Applebloom were resting on him, which Sweetie Belle was doing the same to Lelouch.

"Hey, Scootaloo and Applebloom, wake up." He shook the two, and they both yelled and bounced in the air, waking up Lelouch and Sweetie Belle. The Crusaders looked at the float and saw that it was incomplete.

"Oh man, I knew we should never have slacked off while working on the float. C'mon everypony, we need to get this float finished." Applebloom commanded, and they all set out to finish the float. When it was finished, they drove it over to where the parade would be.

"Well, we did it. I really am not sure if we could have done it without you two."

"I dunno, I think we were the ones that got you three off task." Ichika told them. They looked over to see their six friends standing in the crowd. "We gotta go. We'll be watching you three though, don't worry." They both walked out of the float and headed over for Twilight. When they got there, they tapped Twilight on the shoulder and when they got her attention, they motioned her to go over to a secluded area to make the spell wear off. Twilight fired a bolt of magic from her horn and watched as Lelouch and Ichika grew back to normal, and regained their cutie marks.

"So, what were you two up to?" Twilight asked mischievously.

"I'm sure that question will answer itself. C'mon, we're going to miss the parade." They ran over to the parade and watched as Babs Seed took over the float that they worked on. They then saw the Crusaders riding in Pinkie Pie's float, chasing after Applebloom's cousin.

"What are they doing?" Ichika whispered over to Lelouch.

"I'm not sure. There has to have been some sort of change of plan." He answered, watching as the float was right behind theirs. The others watched the chaos caused by the floats and decided to tail after them. Once they saw the float moving out of control, Ichika and Lelouch were the first of their friends to dart out of the group. They saw Babs Seed on the ground and ran over to her.

"Where are the others?" Lelouch asked.

"They're in the float that's about to crash." Right when she said that, they heard the float crash and walked over to the cliff to see the destruction. They saw the Crusaders covered in mud, and they both flew down to retrieve them.

"Lelouch, Ichika, how are they?" Twilight asked.

"They're fine, just a bit scratched and dirty from the mud." The Crusaders looked at Twilight and then back at Lelouch and Ichika.

"Wait, Lelouch and Ichika? I know Lelouch, but who's he?" Applebloom asked.

"Like Twilight said, he's Ichika." Applejack stated. They looked back at Lelouch and Ichika, who both smiled at them.

"You two…you both were the two colts that helped us, weren't you?" Scootaloo asked, and they both nodded. They smiled, and ran over to tackle the two.

"So, that why Ichika and Lelouch needed to be young colts for." Houki realized.

"I think you three need to get off of them. You're getting them dirty." They got off and Lelouch and Ichika wiped off the mud that was on them. "Now c'mon, y'all can go take a bath at the farm." Applejack told them and they followed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So let me get this straight, you both were the ones that helped us on the float." Scootaloo asked Lelouch and Ichika while they took their bath.

"Correct." Lelouch poured a bucket of water over their heads.

"And that means that you were the ones who kissed us, right?" Applebloom told them.

"That too. We didn't really know that that part would happen, so we just went with it. I thought the kissing went well, how about you Lelouch?" Lelouch looked at them surprised and then look embarrassed, not really wanting to share his opinion.

"Aw c'mon Lelouch, if Ichika can tell us, then you can too."

"Fine, it was great, there I said it." He poured another bucket of water over their heads, but put a bit more force on it this time. The Crusaders giggled. "That should be the only time it should happen though, but then again, you three will probably be chasing after Ichika and myself from now on."

"Maybe you two can both go turn back into young colts and then we could go out sometime." Sweetie Belle suggested and they smiled.

"Maybe, but you'll never know." Ichika told them.

"Ichika, we all just met the real you, and we were wondering about when you really got here." Scootaloo asked.

"My friends and I came here from Japan and we decided to stay here for a week."

"Oh. So Cecilia is one of your friends, right?" He nodded.

"And I'm guessing that Rarity is your older sister?" She gave him a confirming nod as well.

"Lelouch, I think they are done bathing now." Applejack told him as she approached. They each picked one of them up and took them out of the bucket. They shook their bodies to get any excess water off of them, leaving Lelouch, Applejack, and Ichika wet.

"Well, we should get going now. We'll see you all sometime soon." Lelouch flew into the sky and went back to Rainbow's house.

"I guess he's going back home. I'll see you all soon as well, but I should get going now." He opened his wings and flew back to Twilight's house. They waved as they both flew back to their homes.

"You fillies have been through a lot. You should come inside for some dessert when you're done dryin' off." Applejack walked back over to the barn and the Crusaders looked at each other.

"Well, we all know that Lelouch is mine, so you both back off." Scootaloo told them.

"And Ichika is mine. He did kiss me first." Sweetie Belle retorted.

"Then that makes Lelouch mine. He kissed me first last night." Applebloom told Scootaloo, and they began their argument about which colt belonged to each of them.

* * *

What did you think of it? I thought I did an okay job with it, but I am starting to drift on with Lelouch being the main character of the series, and you all are probably seeing that too. Lelouch has always been one of the main characters of the series. Every series starts off with him, so I guess that makes him the main character for the series as a whole. I add the other characters in to keep the story fresh and so that I can expand on ideas. Hopefully I clarified that for you all who may have been wondering, and if none of you were even thinking about that, well then I just threw it in there for you. ~Geasswolf Out.


	8. Chapter 7 Magic Night

Hello everyone and welcome back. Now this chapter is about the upcoming episode Magic Duel that airs tomorrow. You can probably figure out the canonical parts in this, so I shouldn't need to tell you. If you want to watch the episode first, then that's fine with me. I would have preferred to as well, but I couldn't wait to add another chapter. With that being said, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Night of Magic

_Ichika was taking a nap_ the next day and it prolonged until around nighttime. He was still sleeping, but Houki shook him to wake him up. He wiped his eyes and looked to see Houki right next to him. He got up and looked at her.

"Houki, what time is…" Before he could even finish, Houki punched him with a hoof covered in IS armor and sent him spiraling towards a bookshelf. When he hit it, he fell to the ground and the books came raining down on him. He dug himself out and looked at Houki. He wasn't really mad; he was more confused than anything. "Um, might I ask what that was for?" She ran over to him and punched him again.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?! You get to this world and you end up kissing any pony, but we've never even shared one kiss! And don't say that one kiss we almost had counts, because we didn't kiss that time. You even kissed a filly!" She seemed corrupted with anger, and Ichika was a bit scared. Ichika looked at her with a frown as he got back up.

"So you had to punch me and almost destroy a bookshelf to get that across to me? Can't you at least be happy that I didn't hide any of this from you?" Her anger then changed into sorrow in her eyes. "Look, maybe if you're going to be beating me up like this then maybe we aren't as compatible as I thought."

"So…what are you trying to say?"

"I think you know what I'm hinting at. I'm not saying that I'm permanently breaking up with you, but maybe until we get back to Japan, then we can talk about it." As he made his way to the door, he turned around and saw that she was crying.

"Then I want to go back to Japan right now." He turned his head back and opened the door. He saw that it was dark outside. _Man, how long was I napping?_ He noticed that the ponies were all crowded at a stage somewhere in Ponyville and he decided to go check it out. He met up with his friends, who were at the front of the crowd, to get an idea of what was going on. He saw Twilight on a stage with another Unicorn that wasn't familiar to him.

"Hey Lelouch, who's that one on the left?" He asked.

"I have no idea. This is the first time I've ever seen her." Rarity overheard them talking and turned around to explain.

"That's Trixie. She's a Unicorn who thinks that she's the best at magic. Twilight beat her one time a while back and tonight I guess she's here for revenge." They turned their attention back to the stage when Trixie began to speak.

"Twilight. I'm here for a rematch as to who is the best magic user in Ponyville. You see, I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, have been training ever since the last time you defeated me. But this time there's a catch. If I win, you are banished from Ponyville." Twilight's friends gasped in shock when she said that.

"And if I win, I want you to stop bothering us. You were doing well at that until tonight." Pinkie Pie let out an 'Ohhhh!' for effect.

"Very well then, I guess that will suffice. Now stand over at the right edge of the stage, and I'll do the same on the left. We'll each shoot a beam of magic, and whoever's beam defeats the other's is the winner." Twilight nodded and they both got into their spots. Once they were ready, they both let out beams of magic and they collided at the middle of the stage. Everypony turned their gazes back and forth, trying to spot any changes in their stature. Twilight seemed to be the only one trying, while Trixie just stood there and let out a yawn.

"Don't worry. I'm sure if Twilight beat her once, then she can beat her again." Right after Rainbow Dash said that, Twilight was knocked off of her side of the stage. Her friends ran over to her to go and see if she was okay. They then looked at Trixie, who was laughing. They helped Twilight up and all their eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Well, it looks like you are now banished from Ponyville. Goodbye Twilight, we'll all see you sometime soon, oh wait, we won't!" She let out a laugh and walked off of the stage.

"You don't need to leave y'know. I'm sure she was joking." Cecilia stated. Trixie heard this and ran over to her.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has no time for joking around. I was serious, and Twilight has to go ASAP." As much as her friends would tell her to stay, she just shook her head at their attempts.

"I'm sorry, but a deal's a deal. I'll be going now." They walked with Twilight to the outskirts of Ponyville. "I really guess I'll be staying in Canterlot or maybe even the Crystal Empire for now. You can all come and visit me sometime." She seemed to just walk away, and they even knew that stopping her would be futile. Angered, they went back to Ponyville to fix the problem that they had on their hooves now. Once they found Trixie, they directly confronted her.

"Y'know that was some pretty harsh stuff that you did to Twilight." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Oh she knew that she would get it, I warned her. But why have her when you can have a better magic user in me instead?" She replied snidely.

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind?" Applejack asked. Trixie thought for a minute, knowing that nothing could be done to change her mind until she saw Lelouch.

"Actually, there is. You, the black Pegasus, come over here." Lelouch guessed that she was talking about him and walked forward. "Now all of you can go. I need to talk with him only." They all looked at each other and shrugged and walked away.

"What could you possibly want now? You made Twilight go away." Lelouch told her in an angry tone.

"I'll make you a deal. Spend a night with me and I'll probably change my mind about all of this."

"A night with you? After what you did to Twilight?" _Dammit, this is the only way I can get Twilight back home, and like most of the ponies I've had confrontations with, she probably likes me._ "I'll do it." After a moment of cheering, Lelouch looked at her, which made her stop. "So, what do you have in mind exactly?"

"I thought that we could just sit down and talk." She looked at Lelouch to see what he thought about it, but all he got was a shrug. _I'll do anything as long as it gets Twilight back home._ They made their way towards the park, and Lelouch's friends just watched the two.

"Where in the name of Equestria is he going?" Applejack wondered.

"I don't know. They needed to have a private talk, so I guess that he's going on that small talking trip." Rainbow Dash guessed.

"Let's hope you're right. We've already lost Twilight, and losing Lelouch will just make matters worse."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Trixie and Lelouch took a seat at the park bench, and they both seemed to clear their throats at the same time, not wanting to be the one to talk first. Since Lelouch was the male in this 'relationship', he decided to be the one to talk first.

"About you and Twilight. Why is it that you hate her so much? I'm pretty sure that she would never have done anything wrong to anypony." He put the fact that she messed up his first relationship with Rainbow Dash behind him.

"Well, her friends and herself embarrassed The Great and Powerful Trixie, so I came back to Ponyville to get my revenge, and to show her my true magic."

"Trixie, could you stop referencing yourself in 3rd person? I mean, I don't have a big problem with it, but, y'know." Trixie turned her attention away from him to hide her blushing.

"Sorry about that. It was rude of me, but I just realized that I never caught your name. Do you mind telling The Great….I mean, do you mind telling it to me?" Lelouch smiled and gave her a nod and looked outwards.

"It's Lelouch."

She stared at him in astonishment. "That doesn't sound like any name I've ever heard of." He let out a small laugh and she gave him a look of wonder. "What's so funny? I was only telling you the truth."

"I know you were, and it's true. My name isn't common because I'm from nowhere in Equestria. I come from Japan. That's a place that's nowhere in this world."

"So…you're telling me that there are other worlds out there, and that this is one of the many of them?"

"I can't say for sure, but I can tell you that this world, my world, and 4 other worlds exist." _Why am I having a bit of fun talking to her? She banished Twilight from Ponyville, yet I seemed to have put that aside._ Due to her interest, Lelouch told her more about where he was from, and about the 4 other worlds, those 4 being Ichika's Japan, Destiny Islands, the Soul Society, and the forest that the Clans inhabited. After that, Lelouch decided that it was his time to ask questions.

"How about you, Trixie? What did Twilight and her friends do to embarrass you so easily?"

"She stopped an Ursa Minor that I was supposed to stop myself. She basically took the spotlight from me, even though I think I couldn't have stopped the Ursa Minor myself. I thought it was an Ursa Major when I found it."

"Wait, so you were just jealous of Twilight's skills with magic? You shouldn't be mad at her at all. Instead, I think you should have become good friends after she got you out of that spot of trouble you got yourself in."

"You don't get it? She stole the spotlight on something that I basically do for a living."

"No, I'm sure I get it just fine. I do think that you are mad over nothing though. Just think about it, the Ursa Minor, whatever that is, could have ended your career, but with Twilight here, she helped you so that yourself, and all of Ponyville was safe. Do you kinda catch my drift?" She gave him a nod.

"You're probably right. Now that I think about it, it does seem kind of dumb now." She turned her attention to the starlit night sky, and then looked at Lelouch. "Lelouch, I was wondering if you would mind if I used some magic on you? Don't worry, it's only one spell." Lelouch nodded and she closed her eyes. He watched as a light grayish magenta surrounded him. He felt different, but then felt the same again when the spell was complete 5 seconds later. Trixie opened her eyes and looked at Lelouch, who blinked at her a couple of times. _He still looks the same, did the spell work?_

"So, what kind of spell was that?"

"Lelouch, did the spell have any sort of effect on you? Any effect at all?"

"Not really. Just the normal weird feeling of magic being used on you, but other than that, no." Trixie looked at him wide eyed. _That spell always works. I'm sure he has no immunity to it; however, there is only one rare occasion where the spell shouldn't work._

"Lelouch, this question might seem weird, so forgive me if it does, but, do you…have any special feelings for me?" Lelouch moved a bit back as he was asked the question.

"Trixie, we just met, and you're asking me that? I know that you have feelings for me though."

"That's true, but…are you sure that you don't have at least a bit of feelings for me?"

"I already told you no. What's making you ask me again? Do you think I do?" He told her with a small laugh.

"Well…yes I do actually." Lelouch looked at her, surprised at her inference about him. She seemed to know that he was going to ask why when she continued speaking. "It's because of the spell I used on you. It was a spell that would get you to kiss me."

"So you're just making sure that it worked?"

"The exact opposite of that. I know it didn't work, but it's a spell that will always work under one specific condition."

"That condition being…"

"That the pony I use it on already is under what the spell's effect would be. In this case, I'm sure you can put the pieces together." Lelouch let out a gasp and looked at her. _Me… wanting to kiss her? I just met her, and she messed with Twilight. The spell not working had to be a mistake, it just had to be._ He kept fighting away what she told him, knowing that it had to be wrong.

"Trixie, I'm sure that you're wrong. Even though you beat Twilight, I'm sure that there's no such thing as a spell that works every time."

"Lelouch, don't fight it if it's true." Lelouch looked at her another time and looked straight at her. _How is this even possible? How could I like her? _"You do like me Lelouch, right?" Lelouch knew that whit whatever he told her, it would be a waste of his breath. He then went straight on to kissing her, which even surprised her. They both closed their eyes and waited to see how long the kiss would last. Once they parted away from each other, about 20 seconds in, they both looked at each other, shocked at what they did. _Did I just…kiss her? I guess the understanding side took over._

"Well that took me by surprise." Trixie told him with a small laugh. She noticed that Lelouch's attention was towards the ground for a couple of seconds, which worried her. "Sorry about all of that if you didn't really want it to happen." She apologized.

"It's okay, as long as it helps me bring Twilight back. You are going to let us bring her back to Ponyville, right?" Trixie looked at him for a while, and he looked back, waiting for an answer.

"No" She shook her head with a smile, and Lelouch looked at her, appalled from what she just told him.

"You're kidding, right?" She shook her head. "After what we just did, I regret kissing you now. You were right; the spell didn't work because I wanted to kiss you. You can try using it again Trixie, and I promise you, it will work." Angered, he got off of the park bench and flew back to Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at Ponyville, they all saw a black blur in the distance, and Rainbow Dash flew into the air to get a better look at who, or what, it was. They all squinted their eyes, and from above, Rainbow Dash yelled downwards, telling them that it was Lelouch. She flew back to the ground so that they could go see how his talk with Trixie went. He connected to the ground, and they all looked at him, the look of wonder in all their expressions.

"So, did you convince her to bring Twilight back?" Rarity asked. Those words sent a pang of sadness through Lelouch. He looked at all of them, and then just hung his head down and broke through the group. "Was it something I said?"

"Hey, one of us just asked you a question, and the least you could do is answer it!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Rainbow, calm down. I'm sure he would have told us right when we asked him, but something most have happened." Applejack told her. "Everything okay Sugarcube?" Lelouch slowly nodded his head. "So, is Twilight able to come back to Ponyville?" Lelouch shook his head, and they all let out groans of sorrow.

"I couldn't have helped her." Lelouch muttered. "I thought that I was there…but she just used me." They looked at him, wondering what he was talking about, and saw him wipe a hoof over his eyes. "I'll see you all later. I'm sorry that I couldn't have gotten Twilight back for you all." He opened his wings, and flew back over to Rainbow Dash's house.

"I know that Trixie had something to do with this! I'll see you all later. I need to get back home and talk with Lelouch." They nodded, and she took to the skies, but went at a slower pace than usual so that Lelouch wouldn't notice her following him.

"Did you all see that? Lelouch was…crying." Fluttershy stated.

"We need to figure out what Trixie did to him right away!" Rin suggested.

"Yup. If a pony can make Lelouch cry, then that's a problem that needs to be solved." Pinkie Pie added.

"I think that we need to go and confront her now, at least so we can learn about what she did." Cecilia recommended, and they all nodded and set out for the park to speak with Trixie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash got to her doorstep and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds until Lelouch answered the door. He really didn't seem surprised at all, as if he knew that this would have happened.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" He asked.

"A bit. Is it okay if I come inside and talk about what happened with you?" He gave her a nod, and she walked inside. She found it weird needing to ask somepony else if she could have access to her own house, but she did want what was best for Lelouch at the moment, and if that meant leaving him alone, then she would have done that. They took a seat on the couch to talk about what happened. She saw that he was still at the point of sniffing and wiping his eyes, trying his best not to cry.

"C'mon Lelouch, you can tell me everything that happened, and if you need to cry at some point, just cry, there's nothing wrong with it." He looked at her and gave her a nod.

"Well, Trixie asked me to go out with her for a while, and I accepted because I knew that I would do anything to bring Twilight back to Ponyville. We then took a seat at the park and we learned a bit more about each other. I then got to the point where I saw something in her that was special." Rainbow Dash widened her eyes and looked at him.

"So you…kissed her, didn't you?" She was use to his body language now, knowing what anything he said would be about later on. He gave her a nod. "Then what would make you cry about that? Was it the fact that she banished Twilight?"

"No. I helped her see everything through. I told her that she was getting mad over nothing, and she understood it. And after we kissed, I asked her if Twilight could come back..." Lelouch wiped a hoof over his eyes again. "And she said no. She…she used me for love, and then just threw me away." That was the point where he began to cry. _Is this how it feels, to be used for another one's bidding? I was always the one doing the bidding by the power of Geass, so this is how it feels to be on the receiving end of it? _Rainbow Dash pulled him in for a hug, which he accepted. Once he was done crying, he let go of her, and smiled. "You would never have seen me like this before. It's stupid isn't it?"

"Don't say that. You're crying because your feelings were messed with, and you failed to help a friend. I think that's normal, even for a calm pony like you." He looked at her and smiled again. "But I still think you're a big crybaby when it comes to you crying." Lelouch gave her a little push, and she returned it, causing them both to laugh.

"So I learned how to be on the receiving end of my Geass, and how it is to be you in our past relationships." He told her with a laugh.

"I guess you did." She let out her own laugh. Afterwards, she got up from the couch and walked towards the door. "C'mon, we're going to get Twilight back." He nodded, and followed right behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the park bench, Trixie was crying because of her recent actions. _It's mostly what I did and what he said afterwards. It was a crafty, but hurtful, comeback. I think I really did the wrong thing by denying Twilight to come back to Ponyville. I'm probably still jealous of her…and maybe all her friends as well._ She saw Twilight's friends walk up to her.

"What do you want?" She told them, still crying.

"We demand to know what you did to Lelouch. Whatever you did must have been really hurtful if even you're crying about it." Rarity told her. "That is what you're crying about, right?" She gave her a nod.

"What did you do to him anyways?" Ichika asked.

"I…I got him to kiss me, and then he thought that I would let Twilight come back to Ponyville. I was being so nice and understanding before that, but I denied his request." At that moment, Rarity jumped out from the crowd, and was being held back by Applejack.

"Now calm down Rarity." She grabbed her by the tail and dragged her back to her original spot.

"Applejack, I was going to teach her not to mess with my…I mean, with Lelouch's heart." Rarity stated.

"We didn't come here to pick a fight; we just came here to ask her about it, that's all." Applejack turned her attention back to Trixie. "So, you aren't going to let Twilight come back?"

"I will…if you can bring Lelouch over here." To their luck, Lelouch flew over to the spot where they were with Rainbow Dash. He landed, and saw Trixie, but this time, he had the look of defiance in his eyes. "Lelouch, I wanted to apologize for what I did. What you told me afterwards made me realized that what I did was wrong."

"So, is The Great and Powerful Trixie going to let Twilight come back?" He asked her with a small hint of joy in his voice. She nodded, and they smiled. "Okay, but I want you to tell Twilight it yourself. You can do that, right?"

"Yes. Do you know where she is?"

"Um, I do." They turned around and saw that Fluttershy was the one who just spoke. I…um told the animals to let her live somewhere with them outside of Ponyville." Fluttershy informed them.

"Fluttershy, lead the way."

They got to the outskirts of Ponyville and looked around. Fluttershy walked up to a tree and knocked on the bark of it. A bunny walked out of the hollow underneath of the tree, and Fluttershy explained that they needed to speak with Twilight. In a matter of seconds, Twilight walked out of the hollow, and smiled when she saw all of her friends, but then gained a hint of misunderstanding when she saw that Trixie was with them.

"Why is Trixie here?" Twilight asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. I realized that my actions were out of hoof and I should never have even returned to come back and take my revenge." She surrounded Twilight with a magic aura and broke the magic seal so that she was allowed to enter Ponyville again.

"Thank you Trixie. It takes a real pony to do this."

"Thanks. To tell you the truth, I cheated. I'm sure you would have beaten me again." The ponies all looked at her with more hatred than ever. She then walked over to Lelouch to speak with him. "It's because of you that I did all of this, thanks." She was about to kiss him until he raised a hoof right in front of her, causing her to blush.

"Not just yet, I need to tell you something." He moved a hoof through his eyes, revealing his Geass. "Make sure to come back to Ponyville only with good intentions, okay?" She gave him a nod and headed back into town to pack her things and go. Once she was out of sight, he moved a hoof over his eyes to return them back to normal. They all looked at him with questioning expressions.

"What? Don't I get to have some revenge as well?"

* * *

Again, Lelouch falls in some sort of love, but this time, it actually wouldn't have worked out. I really need to find some way that Ichika can have a bit more fun in this story, but that should be in a bit more chapters. Next chapter focuses around Nightmare Night, so get ready for some tricks, candy, and obviously some form of love.~Geasswolf Out


	9. Chapter 8 Luna's Visit

So, another quick upload, but this one happens for a reason. Yes, you will be getting another quick upload if I can plan this all out correctly. I'm starting to think that thinking up chapter titles are harder than actually typing this story. Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Luna's Visit

_The next night, everypony_ was getting ready for the fun-filled holiday known as Nightmare Night around Ponyville. Everywhere you looked, you would see ponies dressed up in costumes. Lelouch looked outside of Twilight's window and let out a sigh.

"So, this Nightmare Night is basically like Halloween?" Lelouch guessed.

"Hallo...what? Oh, I'm guessing that's what they call this over at Japan." Twilight saw that Lelouch, Ichika, Houki, Rin, and Cecilia nodded. "Wow, you have holidays just like this where you're from?"

"Yup, and even though we don't have costumes, I think we can all go." Rin told her. They all looked at her, wondering what was with the sudden idea.

"I think we actually do need to get costumes Rin. Maybe we could look around for some or something." Ichika told her. From the other side of the room, Pinkie Pie darted over to them.

"I have plenty of costumes that you all can use! Follow me!" She opened the door for them and saw as they all went through, except for Lelouch. "C'mon Lelouch, don't you want any candy?"

"No thanks. I'm not a big fan of Nightmare Night where I'm from. I used to take my sister out for this occasion though." Pinkie Pie ran back into the house, grabbed Fluttershy, and pulled her right in front of him.

"Then take Fluttershy with you! You're always saying how she's like a sister to you." She told him.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, I don't think I'll be attending tonight, you know me. I'm too scared to attend." She looked outside and saw that almost everypony was already prepared for Nightmare Night. "I have to go now! I'll see you all tomorrow." She opened her wings and flew back to her cottage.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie, but really, nothing would change my mind about the decision I made." He turned over to look at Twilight. "If you want, I can give out candy for you tonight. I would do it for Rainbow, but I'm pretty sure this is more of a ground level holiday."

"You sure you don't mind Lelouch?" He nodded. "Well okay then." Twilight levitated a bowl and used magic on it to make candy appear inside of it. "Here's the bowl. If you run out of candy just look inside of the pantry. I got too lazy to get it right now, so I just teleported it into the bowl." She explained. She looked at her friends, who were all ready for Nightmare Night. Before she could say anything, Rainbow Dash flew into the sky, and Pinkie Pie ran to her house to get the IS group ready for Nightmare Night. "Well Applejack and Spike, are you ready?"

"You can bet your sweet apples I'm ready! C'mon Spike, let's get this Nightmare Night started for us." Lelouch just waved a hoof at them as they walked outside of the house. When the door came to a close, he let out a sigh and just rested on a pillow. _Now to wait. I guess Rarity isn't into Nightmare Night as much as I am. Either that, or she's getting Sweetie Belle's costume ready._ He just stayed on his pillow, watching the door, waiting for somepony to knock. He finally heard a knock and ran over to the door. When he opened it, he saw that nopony was there. _Are you kidding me?_ He looked around still, just in case the pony was nearby. All of a sudden, a huge waterfall of water soaked him from above. He shook his head, and looked upwards to see Rainbow Dash laughing. He also heard Rin and Pinkie Pie from behind a bush.

"So, do you want your candy, or not?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"No thanks, I think what we did was enough of a treat." Rainbow Dash responded, still laughing. Once she calmed down, she flew to the ground. "Alright, c'mon you two, let's get out of here." She walked over to another spot in Ponyville, while Rin and Pinkie Pie stayed back to get some candy. After Lelouch gave them their candy, they giggled, and followed Rainbow Dash into town. He let out a sigh, and combed over the parts of his mane that was now over his eyes. He then walked inside and waited for any other ponies to come over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How do you think this one looks?" Ichika asked as he tried on a ninja outfit. He thought he looked pretty good, but he wanted to see what Cecilia thought about it.

"I think it looks good on you Ichika." Cecilia told him. She chose to wear a dress that she had gotten from Rarity, mostly because it looked great, and nothing in Pinkie Pie's wardrobe seemed to crave her interest. Houki was still looking through, not really impressed at any of the outfits available to her use. As she was digging deeper into the wardrobe, she found a robe that looked like the one that she would wear for sword training. Her eyes glowed with memory, as she pulled it out and put the robe on. She was wondering whether or not she should use her bow as a headband, or just keep it in her mane. She decided to keep it in her mane, and she was now ready to head outside.

"Houki, you look amazing in that outfit. It reminds me of when we were young." He waited for a reply, but it never came. He guessed that she was still pretty upset with how their relationship took a nasty turn yesterday, but he just put that aside. As they walked over to the first house, Ichika just stayed in front with Cecilia, while Houki stayed behind. They knocked on the door, but didn't really know what exactly to say. They usually never said trick-or-treat as far as they remembered, so they just held their bags out and got their candy.

"I feel like such a little girl again. It feels a bit embarrassing to say the least." Cecilia commented. Ichika laughed a little and looked back to see Houki. She was in a calm state, just looking around Ponyville. He turned around when he heard his name being called out and saw that Twilight called him from afar. He waved, and she ran over to them.

"Wow, nice costumes you guys. From the looks of your bags, you seem to have just started going around, right?" They gave her a nod. "I hope you don't mind if I tag along with you three."

"Not at all. It's more fun with the more friends you have." Houki told her. She smiled, and they began their walk around Ponyville with the addition of Twilight. As they were walking, they realized that there were mostly young colts and fillies walking around, which gave Ichika, Houki, and Cecilia a bit of an embarrassed feeling. "What's wrong you three? Aren't you all having fun?"

"We are, it just feels a bit childish now. The town seems to be more children oriented." Ichika told her. As they walked into the middle of town, he immediately felt like taking what he said back. He saw that there was an abundance of ponies of their age group, and even older. Twilight looked back and smiled.

"Even on holidays that are made for the younger ponies, it gives us older ones a chance to feel young again, y'know, without the use of magic and all." She told them. Up above, Ichika saw a chariot, and tapped his friends to get their attention. Once they all looked up, Twilight smiled. "She came back to Nightmare Night this year." They were all confused, but then saw Princess Luna land right in front of them. Twilight moved over next to her and turned to her friends. "This is Princess Luna. She's one of the princesses that I told you about." She explained.

"She's so beautiful!" Cecilia exclaimed which caused Princess Luna to blush. Princess Luna whispered something in Twilight's ear, and when she went back to her original spot, Twilight looked over at the three. She then whispered her reply to Luna and when she was finished; Luna gave her a nod of thanks and flew somewhere else around Ponyville.

"So, what was that all about?" Houki asked.

"Oh nothing. Follow me. Now that we're in the middle of Ponyville, the fun should start now for you three."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what do you three want to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked Rin and Pinkie Pie as she was cautiously lounging on a thundercloud.

"I got nothing. I love the thundercloud prank though." Rin told her.

"I do too, but I can see what Rainbow's getting at. We've been doing the same prank for over 30 minutes now and it's getting old real quick." Rainbow Dash nodded her head.

"Exactly, which is why I'm asking you two for ideas. They all just sat there, thinking about any possible pranks that they could perform tonight. Rainbow Dash let out a groan of anger 5 minutes later and removed her Shadowbolts mask. "This is getting nowhere! Why don't we just go and hang with the others?" They both shrugged and just looked at her. "So is that a yes, or a no?"

"It's a yes." Rin told her. "Now, we have to find them. Where do you think they are?"

"They're probably somewhere in the middle of town. That's where all the fun games and activities are! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Rin's hoof and made a run for the center of town. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, put her mask back on, and followed them into town.

When they got there, she saw that they immediately went towards the games. She let out a sigh and flew around town. She saw Twilight in her Star Swirled the Bearded costume and flew over to her, knowing that she would be the only pony that would dress up in that costume. She gave her a tap on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Oh, hey Rainbow. How is your pranking with Pinkie Pie and Rin going along?" She pointed a hoof over to the apple bobbing station where Applejack was watching Rin and Pinkie Pie in pure confusion. "Yeah, I wasn't really planning to spend the whole night with them anyways." She turned her attention to the group right behind them. "Hey you three, I love your costumes, except yours Cecilia. I like yours but I don't love it."

"Well, some of us have different tastes, so it's natural really." She replied.

"I think your costume looks great Rainbow Dash. Did you make it yourself?" Ichika asked.

"Well, I got the design, while Rarity did the sewing, so I guess it would be mostly me, or would it be mostly Rarity? Oh well, all you need to know is that it's an awesome costume." She responded.

"So, you're going to tag along with us for the rest of the night?" Houki asked.

"That's what I plan to do. Now c'mon, the candy isn't going to put itself in the bag."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Have a good Nightmare Night!" Lelouch yelled out to the last group of ponies that came to the house. He shut the door and examined the bowl, which was out of candy. _Now where did Twilight say the candy was again? Oh yeah, it's in the pantry._ He walked into the kitchen to refill the bowl, when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. "I'll be there in a sec'." He called out, hoping that they could hear him. Once he finished filling up the bowl, he walked back over to open the door. He saw that it was Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom who knocked on the door.

"Happy Nightmare Night!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hey you three. I like your costumes. I see that Scootaloo's dressed up as Rainbow Dash. Sweetie Belle's a witch, right? And Applebloom, you're a vampire?" They both gave him nods and walked into the house. He rolled his eyes, sighed, closed the door, and walked back inside.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you dressed up as anything?" Applebloom asked.

"I'm not that into Nightmare Night. We have a holiday like this in Japan, and I usually just bring my sister."

"Well then, why don't you take us tonight then?" Scootaloo suggested. He let out a small laugh.

"I knew that one of you would recommend that, but as much as I would want to, I'm giving out candy for Twilight while she's out." He explained. They let out groans of sadness "But I can still give you three some candy." He gave each of them a few pieces of candy and patted them on the head. They all looked at him with affection, which was the extra treat that Lelouch gave them. "Now you three should get out now. You don't want to spend the whole night here."

"I think I would be fine with that." Sweetie Belle told him. He gave them the extra push that they needed and got them out of the house. When he closed the door, he could hear them complaining about who he loved the most. _Those three give me a small amount of fun in my life here, which is why I love them._ He walked back to retrieve the bowl of candy, when he heard a knock on the door again. _I bet it's them again._ He walked over to the door and opened it with his eyes closed.

"Alright you three, I think you should get going. This night only happens once a year."

"But….there's only one of me." Lelouch opened his eyes to see Princess Luna in front of him. He jumped a bit into the air, spilling the bowl of candy. "Oh…..I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it; you just took me by surprise." He picked up the pieces of candy and placed them back in the bowl. "So, what brings you here?"

"I…sort of was wondering if we could hang out tonight." Lelouch looked at her, wondering what he should do. _I have to give candy out, but Luna wants to stay over._ He thought of it for a bit, and then came up with the perfect conclusion.

"Yeah, we can hang out if you want. You want to hang out….inside, right?" She gave him a nod.

"If it's okay."

"It's fine. Come on in." He let her inside and closed the door. She took a seat on one of the pillows on the floor, and he took one right across from her. "Do you hate this holiday?" He asked. He saw that she was confused by the question. "I mean, it's named after somepony that you once were. Doesn't it feel bad when you have to hear the term Nightmare Night?"

"It does, but I'm pretty much used to it now. Twilight taught me how to embrace it last year, so I have fewer problems now." She then shot him a questioning look. "How about you? Why aren't you outside with all of your friends?"

"I'm not really a big fan of holidays like this one. We have one called Halloween in Japan, and I usually didn't participate after I turned around 15. I did take my sister out before, but there was no point afterwards because she was blind. I wish I could go back and take her now that her blindness is cured."

"Oh, well you don't need to go for the candy. You can go out and be with friends. You might even learn something along the way, believe me, it happened last year."

"Really? What did you learn?"

"I learned about how to have fun," She cleared her throat. "And how to not speak like this!" She used her royal Canterlot voice, and made Lelouch's mane move back. "Sorry about that." She used a hoof to fix him mane, even though some parts of his mane wouldn't go down.

"Don't worry about it." He fixed his mane a bit, but it was still ineffective.

"Lelouch, I was wondering about our time at the Gala."

"What about it?"

"What we did together. Was it just because I got you out of your drunken state, or do you really have some feelings for me, be honest." Lelouch stared at her with a clueless look on his face.

"I guess….no I'm sure that I do have some feelings for you. I just don't know how the ponies that have feelings for me will react when I tell them that there are other ponies I like as well. It's been a problem that has bothered me ever since the emotion of love really bloomed inside of me."

"Oh." She responded. She didn't sound heartbroken about the statement. On the contrary, she sounded like she actually understood what Lelouch was going through, a characteristic that Lelouch had, empathy.

"I hope that doesn't change how you feel about me because I really do like you, no lie." Luna's eyes sparkled with tears when she heard that. "However, it still is a tough choice to decide between you and a couple other ponies."

"I know that, but it's good to know that I'm one of the ones you like." Lelouch blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a hoof.

"Ye-yeah." He stuttered. "You should really appreciate your sister. She does everything for you. She's been asking me to be with you a couple of times." When Luna heard this, she looked at him in shock.

"So….all this time you've been doing this because of my sister?"

"No. I've done this because I want to. She just is the one that asks me because I guess she thinks that you're too shy to ask me yourself." He clarified.

"Oh. Sorry for the sudden outburst." She looked at him, and he smiled. "I was wondering, could we….kiss?" Lelouch heard questions like this so many times that it never seemed to surprise him when he heard this.

"If you want to. I'm pretty sure you do because you asked, but me, I don't really mind, as long as it makes you happy." He walked her over to the couch where they could both sit down. "So, do you want me to start, or are you okay with starting?"

"Um, could you go first? I'm sure you're the more experienced one." He gave her a nod and began moving his face towards hers. As he neared, Luna pushed him back a little, and he opened his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just nervous." Lelouch went back into his starting position and began his movement again. This time, Luna did her best to stay there, and when he was pretty close, she closed her eyes and completed that distance between them. They both stayed sitting at that one spot for almost a minute, both of their faces glowing a bright shade of red. When Lelouch pulled away, his breathing became hard. "Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've never kissed for that long, so I kinda lost my breath." He reassured her. She placed a hoof over her mouth and let out a laugh. She then got an idea and looked at Lelouch.

"Could we kiss again, but in a different way this time?" Lelouch looked at her, confused by the question. _Kiss in a different way? What is she talking about? Is there some special way of kissing or something?_

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath first. I'm still a bit tired from the kiss we just had." He looked outside and saw that nopony seemed to even knock on the door for some reason. He then looked back at Luna. "I was wondering, what do you mean by kiss in a different way?"

"I want to kiss, but in a different position. You don't need to if you don't want to." Lelouch looked at her with a lost expression. _What position could she want now?_

"Alright then." He told her, a bit shaken by the request. "What position do you want?" Her eyes gleamed with joy when he accepted, and she moved over to the couch and lied down.

"It's more of a romantic one. I'll be on the bottom, and you'll kiss me while lying on top." She explained, and Lelouch looked at her, regretting his answer. _I can't just tell her no right now after I said I would do it. None of the others ever took it this far, but maybe that's because they never really thought about it, so I'll give her credit for thinking._ "Did you get all of that?" He gave her a nod and headed over to the couch. He got up on it, and did his best to be on top. He looked at Luna, and she stared back. They were both blushing as they looked at each other.

"Li-like this, right?" He asked. She just replied with a simple nod. _Is this really going to happen to me? Maybe this holiday gives me some sort of luck possibly?_ "Um, you're ready, right?" She nodded, and as if it was planned, they both moved their mouths towards each other, locking in a passionate kiss for both of them. They both did their best to control their movement so that they wouldn't fall off of the couch.

"Hey you two, I hope everything was okay." Lelouch heard Twilight's voice as she was opening the door, and immediately got off of Luna. When the whole group walked inside, they saw Luna lying on the couch, and Lelouch lying on the floor. "I hope that you weren't sleeping on the floor for the entire time. You know that there's a bed upstairs, right Lelouch?" Twilight told him with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess Luna and I were talking and I fell asleep." He lied.

"Well for one, that's no way to treat a girl, especially a princess." Cecilia scolded him. Luna got off of the couch and walked over to Twilight.

"Oh, that's Ichika, Cecilia, and Houki. They were the ones who helped us save the Crystal Empire. I didn't get to introduce you to them. Well, I did, but it was a halfway introduction." Luna looked outside and saw that the ponies out there had gradually decreased.

"So, is Nightmare Night over?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty late, and we're pretty tired." Houki told her.

"I guess that means that I have to go." She headed out the door, and Lelouch was the only one that seemed to notice her wink at him before she closed the door and went back to Canterlot.

"So, how was Nightmare Night you guys?" Lelouch asked casually.

"We want to ask you the same thing, but not about Nightmare Night. It's more about Luna Night." Rainbow Dash told him, and he had an embarrassed look on his face. He then let out a sigh, and hung his head down. "So, what happened between you two?"

"I really didn't even know that she would come over here to be honest. I just gave the Crusaders their candy, and right when I walk away from the door, I hear another knock and then I saw Luna just standing there."

"I kinda was the one who told her that you were here." Twilight told him.

"It's okay."

"Because you both kissed, right?" Lelouch looked at Rainbow Dash, shocked at her usual guesses. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious Lelouch; you don't need to hide it." Lelouch let out a impressed laugh.

"Wow, I guess my intelligence is rubbing off on you after all."

"I wish I was here. She's pretty cute." Ichika stated, and then got glares of hate from Houki, Rin, and Cecilia. Rainbow Dash walked over to the door and let out a yawn.

"Well, I think we all need to get home and go to sleep. C'mon Lelouch, or are you awake still from your 'nap'?" She asked sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes and walked over to the door.

"Thanks for taking care of the house while I was gone Lelouch, it means a lot." Twilight told him.

"It was nothing. We'll see you all tomorrow, right?" They nodded, and Lelouch and Rainbow Dash opened their wings and flew back home. When they got there in a couple of minutes, Rainbow Dash went into her room to change out of her costume. Once she walked out of her room, she looked for Lelouch. She didn't see him in the living room, but he saw a light emitting from his room, so she walked inside. She saw him lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Lelouch noticed her, and brought his head up.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"No, except one thing." She turned around already and headed for the door. "Nevermind." She just walked out of the door, and closed it. Afterwards, Lelouch turned his light off and stared at the ceiling. _What did she want to tell me that just couldn't be said right then?_

* * *

What is it that Rainbow Dash had to tell Lelouch? You'll probably find out in the next chapter. Because of me getting back into Naruto, I may type a Naruto Turn, but it's a possibility. This would mean that I will expand from my usual 6 Turns, to probably 8 Turns maybe, but you all seem to like this series, so I'll keep on doing it. Random, but what word do you think I use a lot? I think I use the word 'So' a lot of times in this story. Tell me what you think.

Also, I have some stories to recommend. One is Pony dot com by ShiningShadow1965 and the other is Lost Soul Of The Uchiha by BrotherOfSteel. Note that these two stories are MLP related, and that they ARE NOT asking me to do this. I thought that I should share these stories with you and that you would enjoy them, just like I did.~Geasswolf Out.


	10. Chapter 9 The Eternal Prince

Well, everything went according to plan. I uploaded this chapter on this day for a reason, and even though this is a two part chapter, I still am happy to have been able to upload it today. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Eternal Prince

_Rainbow Dash walked _downstairs slowly at night, around 3 A.M. She looked around, doing her best to avoid anything that would cause too much noise as she walked, such as bumping into furniture, or stepping on something on the floor. When she got to the door, she opened it slowly and walked outside. She closed the door and let out a breath. This wasn't the first time she had to do something like this, but she knew that being cautious was a key factor in doing so. She then opened her wings and flew into Ponyville where she would meet up with her friends. They met up at the usual place, Twilight's house so they could talk about a certain plan they had.

"Am I always the one late to these meet-ups?" Rainbow Dash asked. She looked around and took back what she said, seeing no sign of Fluttershy around.

"Fluttershy isn't here, but if she was, I wouldn't blame you. You do live with Lelouch, and this is something he can't find out about." Twilight told her. "Now, where could she be? Hopefully she didn't forget about this."

"I'm sure the poor girl's just a bit tired. We did have to wake up pretty early to talk about this." Applejack told her. "By the way, what is it that we need to talk about?"

"I'll explain it all to you when Fluttershy gets here."

Out near the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy quickly rose out of her bed with a shriek. She looked around her, and saw that Angel was looking at her, worried about her sudden action. She walked out of her bed and patted him on the head as a way to console him. After petting him, Angel pulled out a clock and repeatedly pointed at it. Once she stared for a good 20 seconds, she noticed what he was getting at and let out another shriek.

"Thanks for reminding me Angel. I'll be back whenever." She made her way out of the door and flew into Ponyville, her own awakening still lingering around her mind. _That dream, I never thought I would have had one like it. It's not like me to think of thoughts like that, especially for somepony like me._ As she was thinking, she flew straight into a cloud and crashed into the forest. She dusted herself off and restarted her trip over to Twilight's. When she got there, she knocked on the door. Ichika was the one who opened it, and he smiled.

"There you are. Now come on in. Without you, we won't know what Twilight has to say." Ichika informed her, and she walked inside. She saw that she was the last one there, causing her to apologize. They all shook it off, knowing that when she usually apologized, it wasn't really necessary.

"So, now can you explain why we had to wake up so early?" Rarity stated, and Twilight nodded.

"Yes. I have told you all to come here so that we could go to Canterlot."

"Canterlot? Why do we need to go there?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight laughed when she asked the question.

"Rainbow, I thought that you would surely have gotten the answer way before this. You know what today is, right?"

"Yeah, it's Wednesday, so what? Are we planning to hang out at Canterlot every Wednesday without Lelouch or something?"

"Let me rephrase the question. You know what the date of today is, right?"

"Yeah it's December 5th, but I don't see why…" Rainbow Dash gasped when she finally put all the pieces together. "We're setting up a birthday party….for Lelouch, right?"

"Wait, today is Lelouch's birthday?" Cecilia asked. The Ponyville group nodded.

"Yup. I thought Rainbow would remember because it was the code she used to get Lelouch back after turning into Zero." Twilight explained. "That's why I asked Rarity to bring decorations, Applejack to bring apples, Pinkie Pie to bring party supplies, and Rainbow to not wake up Lelouch."

"Wow, Lelouch has the greatest friends ever. I'm happy to be his friend now, not that I wasn't happy before." Rin stated.

"Wait, so we're going to Canterlot right now?" Ichika asked.

"Yes. We need to get the party set up and Princess Celestia let us use the castle for the party. I'm pretty sure it will be us all only, but who knows? Maybe other ponies will come as well. Now we should get going, we can't waste any more time. I want this to be all ready for him on time or earlier if possible." Twilight informed them, and they all followed her outside and to the train station. They all boarded the train and made their way over to Canterlot. During the ride, Fluttershy decided to talk with Twilight to discuss her recent dream. She tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Um Twilight, can I talk to you about something, um, away from the others." Twilight nodded, and they moved over to a different cart on the train.

"Alright Fluttershy, what do you need to talk to me about?" Twilight asked, kindness shrouded in her voice.

"It was about today. When I woke up, it was from a dream that I would expect you all to have, but not me."

"A dream? Can you elaborate on it a bit better?" Fluttershy nodded her head.

"I was…outside, and I was sitting on a bench in the park. I looked right next to me, a-and there was this colt. We talk, and he had the cutest smile I've ever seen. A little later on, we both kissed, and after that, I woke up." Fluttershy explained.

"I see. I mean, do you see falling in love as a good thing? If you do, then that's what's happening, but I can understand why you see this as a problem. C'mon, let's go back into the other cart, and I promise that I'll keep helping you with this problem." She turned around to head to the door, when Fluttershy called her name. She turned back around to look at her.

"I didn't want to tell you this one part because it's the scariest one."

"Well, it helps us with your problem, right?" Fluttershy gave her a nod. "Okay then. You're fine with telling me, right?"

"Yes." She gulped, and then looked at Twilight. "The colt I was with in my dream…was Ichika." Twilight was shocked. "Oh it's not right at all, isn't it?" Fluttershy stated in sadness.

"It's okay to love Fluttershy, and it doesn't matter if that pony is taken or not. What matters is that you are starting to love. I'm sure if you tell Ichika, maybe he'll tell you what he thinks about you."

"Are you sure about that Twilight?"

"I'm positive, but make not to tell him right now though. Give it some time." Twilight turned back and made her ways towards the door. "Now c'mon, we have to get back to the group."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes. He planned on making breakfast today for Rainbow Dash, mostly so he could get answers on why she was acting so strangely yesterday. He walked outside and heard no form of movement in the living room or kitchen. _She's probably outside taking her usual morning fly._ He guessed. He then heard small snores upstairs and decided to go check in her room. He slowly opened the door to see her fast asleep. _Weird, she's always awake before me. Maybe this has something to do with yesterday, but I don't just want to wake her up._ He closed the door to her room and walked into the kitchen. He got out the usual requirements necessary to make breakfast, and cooked it for her when she would be awake. _It won't be as great because it won't be as fresh, but I'm sure she'll still appreciate it._ He thought as he placed the pan handle in his mouth and flipped the pancake. In 30 minutes the breakfast was complete and he walked outside to fly over to Twilight's house to talk to her.

When he got there, he looked through the window to see Ichika lying down on a pillow in the middle of the library. _It looks like I'll need to find a quieter way of getting inside._ He told himself as he opened his wings and headed for the balcony. When he looked through the window, he saw that Twilight, Spike, and Houki were asleep as well. _Are they all asleep?_ He decided to test his theory by heading over to Rarity's house next. Cecilia, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity were all asleep. He then went over to Applejack's house and saw that her, and Applebloom were asleep, and Big Macintosh was awake, working on the farm.

"Hey Big Macintosh." Lelouch greeted as he flew down to talk with him. "Do you have any idea why Applejack and Applebloom are asleep? They usually are awake by now."

"Eenope. Sorry if you were lookin' for an answer."

"That's okay. Well, I'll see you later." He opened his wings and flew over to the Everfree Forest, and as he was flying, Big Macintosh rubbed a hoof over his forehead.

When Lelouch got to Fluttershy's cottage, he did the same thing he did with his other friends and looked into the window to see that Fluttershy was asleep. _I saved the most surprising one for last. Surely Pinkie Pie's awake. A pony like sure has no time at all for sleeping._ He made his way to the Sugarcube Corner and was shocked when he saw that even Pinkie Pie and Rin were asleep. _I guess I'll just go back home now. It seems like they're all still sleeping, so there's really nothing for me to do._ He went back home and opened the door. When he walked inside, he saw Rainbow Dash eating her breakfast with her face resting on a hoof. Once she heard other hoofsteps, she turned her head and saw Lelouch and ran up to him.

"There you are! Where in the name of Equestria were you?" She asked.

"I just went outside. Didn't you see my note that I left?" She saw a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up.

"'Rainbow, I'm going out for a while, so don't worry for me while I'm gone. Lelouch.'" She placed the note on the table. "I guess I didn't see it. Sorry about that. By the way, why did you go outside anyways?"

"To go see Twilight. She wasn't awake, so I went to everypony else's house, and none of them were awake at all. Now I'm here talking to you about it." He explained. Rainbow Dash walked over to the door and opened it, confusing Lelouch.

"I'll explain while we're flying. C'mon, we're going over to see Twilight's." She held the door open for him, and they began their fly.

"Why are we going there if I told you that she was sleeping?"

"Because without her, we can't go over to Canterlot. The Princesses sent over a request to us saying that we all need to be there as soon as we wake up. So now we're going to wake them all up. I'm sure they just need a reminder, that's all." She explained. When they got there, she knocked on the door and Ichika answered the door.

"Oh. Hey Rainbow Dash, are you here to get us ready for the 'thing'?" He asked. She gave him a nod, and he closed the door to go wake up Houki and Twilight. It took 10 minutes for them go walk out, mostly because Twilight and Houki needed to fix their manes to get ready. Once they got every other pony, which took about 40 extra minutes, they boarded the train to get to Canterlot.

"So Twilight, pre-tell, what do the Princesses want from us?" Lelouch wondered.

"They didn't tell any of us. It's supposed to be some sort of secret, which surprised me." Twilight replied.

"I wonder what they could want. Maybe there's a problem in another city around Equestria." Ichika guessed.

"I—I agree." Fluttershy stammered. Twilight looked at her with a small look of concern in her eyes. The train came to a halt 20 minutes later and they all walked out of it. Lelouch looked around and was surprised that Canterlot was empty.

"Am I the only one who notices that Canterlot is…well, not populated?"

"They're all probably just inside." Sweetie Belle told him. They made their way towards the castle, and the guards guarding the door moved out of the way. Once the doors opened, they all walked inside of the castle, which was consumed in darkness. _It's so dark. Are the Princesses still asleep?_ Lelouch thought. He heard other hoofsteps and looked around, worried. Suddenly, the whole castle became illuminated, and he saw that the group he was with was in front of him, along with other ponies around Canterlot and Ponyville.

"Happy Birthday Lelouch!" They all chanted, and Lelouch looked at them, surprised.

"You all…did this…for me?" He asked, still astonished by the display around him.

"Well, it is your birthday, isn't it?" Princess Celestia told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't even know you all would plan all of this. Which one of you planned it anyways?" He saw that out of the group, Rainbow Dash was the one who stepped forward.

"Happy Birthday Lelouch." She told him with a smile. "I remember your birthday because it was the code I used to free you. You remember that, right?" He nodded. _Is this linked to what she wanted to tell me yesterday?_ He wondered.

"Thank you all, for this wonderful party you've set up. It means a lot to me." He looked at the group consisting of the Princesses and his friends, and he swore that he could see his friends at Ashford, Nunnally, and even C.C. His eyes shone with tears, and he quickly wiped his eyes so that they were unnoticed. They all smiled at the sight, knowing how happy he must have been. Pinkie Pie Dashed over to his side and wrapped a hoof around him.

"Now c'mon and stop your crying! We have a birthday party to get started!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch walked over to the balcony and looked at the afternoon sky. _I wish you were all here to celebrate my birthday. I'm sure you all would fit in just fine._

"Le-Lelouch, can I talk to you for a while?" He turned around and saw that Fluttershy was the one that requested him.

"Of course you can. Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean that I can answer any questions." He told her. He walked over to him, and they both looked out into the sky.

"This has nothing to do with you at all; I just thought that you could help me." She told him. He gave her an understanding nod. "I think….I think I'm in love."

"Well congratulations Fluttershy. It's go to see you progressing in an emotion as strong as love. I bet that's what we all think, no doubt about it."

"Thanks Lelouch, but I never told you the most important part: who I'm in love with."

"Oh yeah, that is important after all. So, who's the lucky pony?" Fluttershy turned around to make sure that they both were the only ones on the balcony.

"It's Ichika. I just don't know how to approach him at all." Tears started forming in her eyes from the crisis she was having. Lelouch understood that this transition in her would bring tears, so she pulled her over so that she was looking at him.

"I'm sure I can talk to him about it." Fluttershy tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth.

"No, you can tell him anything about this!" She exclaimed. She realized what she had just done and got off of Lelouch so he could get up. Lelouch wasn't mad at her at all, and just dusted himself off."

"I have an idea. Why don't I plan something so that you both can talk alone? I'll tell him that I need him at the park at a certain time, and it'll be you instead. Does that make it a bit better?" She moved her mane to the side and nodded. She then pulled him in for a hug, which he returned. "Now I think you can go out there and have some fun. And if the time comes when you feel like you can ask him, then go ahead, but tell me first, I promise I'll be right behind you all the way." She gave him a smile, and walked back into the castle. _She's starting to mature now. She the closest to Nunnally that I'll ever have, so I can't let anything happen to her, no matter what. _About 5 minutes later, Lelouch was about to walk back inside and he bumped into Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry about that Lelouch." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He looked at her, and she looked concerned about something. "You came out here to talk to me, didn't you?" She gave him a nod, and he went back to the same spot he was at when he talked to Fluttershy. "What did you want to talk about specifically?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore. I came out here to talk to you, but I don't feel like talking anymore." She turned back around to head into the castle, and Lelouch placed a hoof on her, causing her to turn around.

"Well because it's my birthday, is it okay if I ask you a question?" She shrugged, thinking that it was only fair, somewhat. "I was wondering about what you wanted to tell me last night that you just rubbed off. Was it something about me?" Rainbow Dash let out a small laugh and looked at him.

"It was something really stupid, I'll tell you that much."

"Well, can you tell me what it was?" She sighed, and then looked at him.

"It was about your night with Luna at Twilight's house." Lelouch looked at her, almost as if he knew what was coursing through her mind. "Remember when we went inside and you were lying on the floor and Luna was on the couch?" He nodded, remembering the moment he and Luna had last night. "I knew that you both were kissing, and I guess I was a bit jealous. I was going to tell you, but I thought it was childish, and I just threw the thought away." She informed him. "You kissed, right?"

"We did. I'll tell you that it was pretty different than the other kisses I've had." He placed a hoof over his mouth, almost forgetting what Rainbow Dash just poured out to him.

"Don't worry about it Lelouch. Remember that we're doing our best to stay out of love, so don't ruin the streak I have right now." She told him with a hint of laughter. Once she turned around to head back inside, Lelouch smiled and watched as she walked away, but that smile soon turned into a bereft look.

"Rainbow, wait!" He covered his mouth at the sudden action, and she saw him do this when she turned around. "Forget about it." He told her. She turned around, thinking that it was some way of teasing her, and just went back into the castle. Lelouch then looked out into the horizon, the wind flowing through his mane. _What did I just do? I…I think I just figured out something. I…I don't think I can live without her. I think the same can be said with the others. Why the hell do I always reach this sort of conclusion!_ Frustrated by his train of thoughts, he walked back inside. As he walked inside, Rin and Pinkie Pie spotted him, and ran towards him.

"Hey Lelouch, are you having fun?" Rin asked. He gave them a silent nod, and walked around them. Pinkie Pie knew something was wrong, and ran over to hold him back so that they both could talk with him.

"You're not having fun at all. Why aren't you?" Pinkie Pie wondered. Lelouch let out a sigh, and he answered them.

"Have you ever had a choice that you had to make, but it's almost impossible to make?"

"Oh, so this is the same old problem that you've had countless times before?" Lelouch gave her a nod and walked away from them. "That poor pony. He can never pick the one he really loves. He always seems to have one choice, but then suddenly, BOOM!" Pinkie Pie shot her party cannon. "He now has about 6 or 7."

"I think that goes through Ichika's mind too. He knows that we'll be sad if we aren't chosen, so I'm sure that since they both are somewhat similar, then they must be going through the same thing." Rin stated.

"I have no idea, but let's just hope he finds his answer soon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch walked around and talked with some ponies that he had never talked with, most of them being mares.

"What's wrong? You don't seem too happy." Lyra told him.

"I'm happy, it's just this choice I have to make, but I can't make it at all."

"What kind of choice is it?" Bon Bon asked.

"One that has to do with love. I have a choice between 6 different mares, but I can't decide which one to pick. It's been eating me up ever since I've had more than one choice to make." He explained. He then gave him the list of mares, consisting of Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Octavia, and Princess Luna. Then then discussed it with him, but as always, he got the cliché 'follow your heart' response. He then trotted away from them in anger, which made them both raise an eyebrow. Before Bon Bon could say anything, Lyra raised a hoof.

"No Bon Bon, we are not going to ask him to add us to his list." She then closed her mouth and looked at Lyra with a saddened expression.

Lelouch walked past many ponies on his search to look for a secluded area where he could think. He found an empty hallway and sat down on one of the empty couches there. He sat down, looking at the floor under him. _Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Luna, Octavia, and Twilight. I wish I could pick all of you, but I can only pick one. This is starting to sound a cliché situation in this new life now. Why, why can't I just make up my mind and choose? They all make me happy, so it should be easy._

"Thinking about something?" Lelouch looked up and saw that Princess Celestia was standing right in front of him. "I wouldn't have expected you to be here, especially when we're celebrating your birthday."

"I know Princess, but I have this never-ending choice in my head and it's been bothering me so much. It's about love."

"Is it about you and Luna?"

"Well, sort of. It's about her and 5 other ponies that I can't decide between." Princess Celestia laughed.

"That explains why your friends were acting so strange at the Gala." He nodded.

"I always have the same problem over and over. I know I can pick one, but then I'll hurt the other 5. I just….I just can't do it."

"I see what you mean Lelouch. Is love now a desperate emotion for you?"

"I guess so. I really wouldn't mind being with any of them, it's more of I'm worried about them, not me." Princess Celestia used magic to create a small wheel that had all six choices on it. "You…want me to spin it?" She nodded. He gave it a great spin and watched as the pointed flicked back and forth. He kept his eye stuck there for a good 30 seconds, and watched as the wheel came to a stop. He looked at the choice, and Princess Celestia gave it a look as well before making the wheel disappear.

"You don't need to choose her if you don't want to."

"No, I'm fine with it. Thanks for your help Princess." He bowed his head.

"You're very welcome. Good luck and I hope you make her happy." Lelouch gave her a small grin, and turned around to walk back into the party. He walked around until he saw Ichika, Cecilia, and Houki talking about something. He walked into their circle, hoping that he didn't interrupt anything, but they weren't mad at him, it was his birthday after all. He talked in a low whisper, getting everything planned out for him and the pony chosen by the wheel.

"So, you're going to ask her?" Cecilia wondered.

"Yes. I plan to do it sometime when it's dark. I'm sure we'll still be here anyways. I'll come over here and tell you when you need to go get her, okay?" Ichika nodded.

"We'll make sure to not mess this up. Think of it as our birthday present to you." Lelouch smiled.

"Ichika, I almost forgot. Tomorrow, could you meet me in the park? I need to tell you something, but I don't seem to have time tonight." Ichika nodded, but was confused at what he was just told. As Lelouch walked away, Houki and Cecilia looked at him.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We're probably going to have another talk."

Lelouch saw Fluttershy and walked over to her to tell her the good news. Once he told her, she gave him a hug, knowing that this couldn't have been done without him. Lelouch told her to go walk with her so that they could talk, something that they both rarely did with each other. They took the hallway that Lelouch used to think and walked down it.

"So, what exactly do you see in Ichika?" Lelouch decided to ask. It was a question he knew wasn't right to ask, but curiosity took over at that point.

"I don't really know. I, um, had a dream with him in it, and I guess that's why I like him. He just seemed so sweet in the dream. I just hope that's really how he is."

"Trust me; I'm sure that's how it is. Just think of him as…" Lelouch stopped once he thought about what could happen if he told her to think of Ichika as himself. "Nevermind. Just forget that I was about to say anything."

"Oh, okay then. Is it okay if I ask you a question now?" Lelouch nodded. "Alright, I really hope you don't mind, but can you tell me who you've picked?" Lelouch looked at her, wondering how she knew.

"How did you know that I've been making that decision?" He wondered.

"Lelouch, everytime you're thinking at something like a party, it usually is that." _Am I that transparent now?_ Lelouch smiled, and walked up to her and whispered the wanted information in her ear. Once he left, she looked at him, concerned. "Lelouch, um, are you sure that she's the one?"

"I'm positive. I'm waiting to tell her at night, so in case you see her, make sure she stays inside of the castle, okay?" She nodded. "Thanks Fluttershy. Now, let's continue our walk."

"Good, because I have plenty of questions to ask you." During their walk, Fluttershy was the one that was mostly asking questions. She asked him one question about the animals that they had in Japan, and he replied, saying that some of the animals in Japan were similar to the ones here. Another question she asked really got Lelouch.

"Um, what is it that reminds me of your sister?"

"Well, mostly everything. She loved animals, especially birds; she was the kindest thing to ever happen in my life, and….well I don't really know anything else. I guess you could say that kindness is the main reason." He looked at Fluttershy, and then thought about Nunnally. _I wonder if her being crippled is something Geass could do. It's possible that the Geass she could be under makes her feel crippled, but in reality, she isn't._

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm sure that we all wish that we could meet her one day." Fluttershy told them. As they reached the end of the hall, the huge doors faced them, and Lelouch opened the door for them both. Once they got through, they saw that they were at the other side of the room that they started at.

"Well, I guess this ends our talk. It was nice talking with you again." As Lelouch walked away, Fluttershy held him back, causing him to look behind him. "Do you…still want to talk?" He asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you could give me lessons on how to kiss." She told him at a fast pace. The request surprised Lelouch.

"Kiss?" Lelouch knew himself that she probably really needed this, and he gave her a nod. "O-okay then. We'll probably need to go back in the hallway though. Don't want anypony seeing this, so let's go." He opened the door for her again, and they headed back into the hallway. They sat on a nearby couch, and Lelouch began to talk with her.

"It's really simple really. Just do what you did to me the other day. You remember, right? When you helped me pick flowers for Twilight?" She nodded. "It doesn't matter if he's really expecting it or not. After about 5 seconds, he'll probably get into it, but if he pushes you back, then he probably really thinks it was unexpected." He explained. "Here, you go first." Fluttershy looked at him and gave him a nod. She could tell that she was a bit nervous still, but that was okay. She began her movement towards his face, her cyan eyes still open. When she was about an inch away from kissing him, she moved back.

"I can't do it! It's the way your eyes are looking at me." Lelouch thought that it sounded a bit hurtful, but he understood what she meant.

"Sorry about that. What if I close my eyes? Will that help?" She nodded, and Lelouch closed his eyes, waiting for her to kiss him. Fluttershy looked at him and move her face forward. It took a while, but their mouths finally connected. It lasted the usual time, around 30 seconds. Fluttershy pulled away and hid her face for when Lelouch opened his eyes.

"H-how was it?" She asked shyly.

"It was great. I guess you have the kissing talent just like the others. I'm sure that Ichika will be happy during the kiss, but he'll still be confused afterwards, unless you explain it to him." They got off of the couch and headed back outside again. "Now like I said before, have fun for the rest of the night, and make sure to speak with other ponies about this problem you're facing. I'm sure that some can give you some good advice."

"Um, Lelouch, thank you for helping me with this." She told him.

"No problem. Hopefully Ichika sees a good marefriend in you." With that final remark, Lelouch continued with his mingling around his birthday party.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Enjoying the cake everypony!?" Pinkie Pie asked, and they all let out cheers of joy. "Well thank me, Rin and Applejack. I'm sure we make one heck of a cake." Over at a table, Pinkie Pie saw Rainbow and Applejack talking. Once she noticed her, Rainbow Dash turned to face her.

"Oh man Pinkie Pie, this cake is delicious! It's totally what I would expect from 2 of Ponyville's best bakers." Rainbow Dash complimented her. Pinkie Pie smiled, and then bounced away to hang out with Rin.

"So Rainbow how was your talk with Lelouch?" Applejack asked.

"It was okay. I just told him most of the stuff that he needed to know, but then he wanted to tell me something and he just said nevermind and I left. I'm kinda curious as to what he needed to tell me."

"It was probably something important. Maybe you could talk with him about it sometime soon. He's right over there." She turned and saw Lelouch walking out onto the balcony in the moonlight. Persuaded, she walked over to the balcony to talk with him.

"Hey Lelouch, can I talk with you for a second?" Lelouch looked at her, worried.

"Um, sure. What is it that you needed to talk about?"

"it's about what you wanted to tell me when we talked a couple of hours ago. I didn't know if it was a joke or not, so I just wanted some sort of clarification." Lelouch took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I was going to tell you that I couldn't really life in this world without you. The same goes for the others as well." He informed her. "That answers your question, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for answering it for me. I'll see ya later." Rainbow Dash retreated back into the castle. Once she left, he looked out at the moon. _You did a great job with the sky Luna._ He thought.

"Lelouch, Ichika told me that you wanted to talk with me about something?" He turned around and smiled.

* * *

I don't think I do cliffhangers much, so I decided to do one right now. Any guesses on who the lucky pony is? I'll tell ya, I hate coming up with the chapter names. I might just make the names irrelevant from now on and go with cool names for chapters.~Geasswolf Out


	11. Chapter 10 Magic of Love

Because I just wanted the last chapter to have a cliffhanger type of feeling, this chapter is short, about the size of my usual prologue. Anyways, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10:Magic of Love

_"Twilight, I'm glad you _could make it here." He told her as she walked over to talk with him.

"Well why wouldn't I? It's your birthday after all." They both turned their heads over to view the moonlight in front of them. "Luna always does a good job when it comes to bringing the night."

"I thought the same thing." He told her with a small laugh.

"So Lelouch, why did you want to talk with me out here?" Lelouch let out a small gasp. "Is something wrong?"

"No not at all. I just really forgot that I asked you to come here." He looked into her eyes. "Look Twilight, I need to tell you something." Twilight looked at him, shocked. At the very least she thought that this would just be a normal conversation, not something important.

"Okay, what did you need to tell me?"

"I…I really can't figure out a way to do this, so let me try and explain everything. I was thinking about more love problems again and I went to sit down and think it all through. Princess Celestia saw me, and I told her what was wrong. I told her about the ponies I loved, and she conjured up a wheel. I spun the wheel…"

"And it landed on me, didn't it?" He nodded.

"It really helped with my problem too. She found a way to solve it, and I have no regrets on the choice really. I just hope that you don't think of it as being lucky. So Twilight, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Twilight placed a hoof over her mouth and Lelouch noticed tears glisten in her eyes. She quickly nodded, and he smiled and she went over to give him a hug.

"Lelouch, I love you!" She told him as she cried in his arms.

"I love myself too Twilight and I love you too." He replied. Once she stopped crying, she looked at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"So, how are you going to tell the others? I'm sure Rainbow will feel a bit uncomfortable with this because I'm your marefriend now and you'll still be living with her."

"I'll just tell it to them straight. I'm sure she'll be fine with it, and so will the others. They are always saying how they don't really care who I picked." _I'm pretty sure that they are all putting on a front about it though._ "We should go inside now if you want."

"No, I would like to stay out here. Even if it is your birthday, I'm sure you have to listen to everything your girlfriend tells you." She joked. He gave her a smile, and sat next to her as they looked at the display all around them, reminding them of their 1st date together.

They stayed outside for 10 minutes until they both decided to go inside. When they got there, Ichika, Houki, and Cecilia walked over to them.

"So, I'm guessing it's official now?" Ichika asked.

"Yes, Lelouch and I are now a couple. I never thought that I would ever get this far at all." Twilight replied.

"Are you going to make an announcement about this Lelouch?" Cecilia questioned.

"I don't want to make a big deal about it. I mean, I just want to keep it between our group of friends, so maybe when we get back home I'll tell them."

"About what?" Rainbow Dash walked over to them, and Lelouch looked at her.

"No-nothing at all. I promise." He assured her, which caused them all to raise an eyebrow. Rainbow Dash had decided to tag along with them, and Twilight pulled Lelouch over to a vacant place to talk about his recent action.

"Lelouch, why didn't you tell Rainbow about us?" She asked.

"I just don't want her to know herself. I want to be able to tell every one of our friends." _That's a lie. I would tell any of them if they asked, but telling Rainbow about it is a different story. I can't tell her, but I know I'll have to soon enough. _Lelouch now felt crestfallen when he noticed that he and Twilight couldn't be in a perfect relationship with this lingering around his mind.

"Oh. Well we can go back home now. It seems that you had the perfect timing because all these ponies need to get some shuteye, even Princess Luna looks tired." They saw Princess Luna lying down on a nearby couch, trying her best to stay awake. Twilight covered her mouth to suppress her laugh, and Lelouch agreed to go home. _It's best that I try to get it out of the way right now. _He decided and walked over to Princess Celestia with Twilight.

"It's great to see you two together. I hope Luna really doesn't feel so down about this."

"We both hope so too. We just wanted to tell you that we're all going home now." Lelouch yawned, and they both smiled. "As you can tell, we're all pretty tired. Also, I would like to thank you for letting us use the castle for my birthday party."

"Don't thank me, thank your friends. They told me about this event, and I had to do it to show both their thanks and my own, and probably all of Equestria as well." She told him with a smile. They went back to get all their friends grouped up for the train ride home. When they were all together, Princess Celestia walked over to the castle entrance to give them her final regards. "I hope you all can come back again. Again, happy birthday Lelouch, and I hope that your future is as bright as the morning sun." Lelouch gave her a bow of thanks and they headed off to the train station. _Congratulations my faithful student. I hope that your relationship lasts for as long as possible._ _Now, how am I going to break this to Luna?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They got back to Ponyville in 20 minutes and headed directly to Twilight's house. They all talk amongst each other, wondering what Lelouch had to tell them. Twilight made it less conspicuous by telling them that Lelouch only needed to tell them something. The ones that knew made sure to keep their mouths shut so that it would be a surprise. When they got to Twilight's doorstep, Lelouch gulped, knowing that he wasn't ready to unveil his new relationship. They all got comfortable inside by sitting around on a pillow.

"So birthday colt, what did you need to tell us?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah Lelouch, is it something super important?" Scootaloo guessed.

"Of course it is. Otherwise he wouldn't be telling us." Sweetie Belle answered. "So, what is it that you need to tell us now?"

"I…um, well." Lelouch muttered. He knew that this was only because of Rainbow Dash. If she was taken out of the picture, then he could tell them all straight. "It's about me." He shot a quick look at Rainbow dash and immediately looked in the other direction. He let out a deep breath and looked directly at all of them. "I'm in a relationship with Twilight." He announced calmly. The way he said it was good enough to conceal his insecure demeanor. Rarity seemed to be the only concerned one, letting out a small gasp. After sitting there, Rarity stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sweetie Belle, Cecilia, we should get going." She let out a yawn. "I'm a bit tired and I'm sure you both are as well." They both knew that this was true and walked through the door Rarity held open for them. "Congratulations Twilight. I hope you both have a great time with each other." She slowly closed the door and walked back home. _I expected Rainbow to do something like that. I guess it feels worse when another pony does something you expected another to do._

"Well, we should both get going now. Lelouch, you are still staying with me, right?" Rainbow asked. She was still full of her usual confidence, which made Lelouch smile. He looked over at Twilight to see what she thought, and she gave him a nod. He then looked back at Rainbow Dash and nodded. "Alright then we should get going. We'll see y'all tomorrow." They both walked out of the door and headed home to their house in the sky. When they got inside, Lelouch told her that he needed to talk with her, so they both took their usual seat on the couch and began talking.

"I just want to make sure that you aren't mad at me now, right?"

"Of course I'm not. I feel happy for both you and Twilight, and you could even say that I'm a bit glad. I've been with you for 2 or 3 times now? I know that you do need a new marefriend anyways, and I really don't mind being the last on the list. It's like a line y'know?"

"Great analogy and I will agree with it. I just wanted to make sure because I expected you to do what Rarity did. I just feel so bad for her. You could tell that she wanted me the most, and not getting me after a long wait must kill her."

"Yeah. I'm sure that she was hiding it all that time. Oh well. Anyways, what made you choose Twilight over the…how many of us?"

"Six. I chose her with the help of Princess Celestia. It only took the spin of a wheel." He explained as he got off of the couch. "I mean that literally, although I don't know what it would mean metaphorically." He walked over to his room. "Well, thanks for everything tonight Rainbow, I hope you sleep well" He made his way into his room and closed the door. Rainbow Dash walked over to her room and as she walked down the hallway, she looked at Lelouch's door. _Goodnight Lelouch, I hope Twilight can treat you better than I ever did. Our relationship was a real disaster, break-up after break-up. Hopefully Twilight is the one that you can hope to stay with forever._ With that, Rainbow ascended the staircase and went inside of her room to go to bed.

* * *

I feel pretty bad for Rarity, but that's what happens sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose. But how about Lelouch? Did he win, or lose this situation? In case any of you were keeping track, you would know that the next chapter is the final one.(Yes, it's been a week already for the IS gang.) This also means that a new Turn is coming up soon. I actually may screw over the plan of me going into Equestria. Oh, and remember that poll I had a while back and everybody voted for Bleach? Well I'm here to tell you that there is a Bleach Turn planned, along with the Naruto one as well. This all came into my imagination during a walk on the track. I'm not saying that the Bleach or Naruto Turns are next, just informing you about what you can expect.~Geasswolf Out


	12. Chapter 11 The Final Petal

Sorry about the long wait, but I've been sort of busy lately. Well, this is the final chapter of the story, and it's shorter than most of the chapters, but not all of them. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Petal

_Ichika woke up the_ morning and was surprised. Even after the long night of partying they had yesterday, he could still manage to wake up at an early time. He then was hit with a pang of sadness when he realized that today was the day that he, Houki, Cecilia, and Rin had to go back to Japan. He didn't want to be a bother to the others, so he slowly walked outside. _I should go tell Lelouch that I can't meet him at the park today._ He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash's house. He opened his wings and flew over to her doorstep, which took a couple of minutes. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Lelouch answered, rubbing a hoof over his left eye.

"Hey Ichika, what are you doing here?" He asked in a worn-out tone.

"I have to tell you about our talk that you scheduled for today. It's been a week already and we all have to go back home." That statement seemed to shake off the remainder of tiredness coursing around Lelouch, and he flinched a bit. "Are you okay?"

_Damn. I have to tell this to Fluttershy right away. Actually, maybe this is a good thing. I mean, the park idea is good, but spilling all that out while he's leaving will make the moment even more romantic that before, I think. _"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. So how about we have that talk right now?"

"Oh nevermind about the talk. It was really nothing important, just a small conversation with you. How about you come inside for some breakfast? I'm sure you haven't eaten yet, and I make some pretty good morning meals, well that's what Rainbow tells me."

"That sounds great." Ichika walked inside and Lelouch closed the door behind him. Ichika sat on the couch and commented on how soft it was. Lelouch told him that it was made out of clouds and that they were the comfiest substance right before cotton. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out the pans and ingredients necessary to make their 1st meal of the day. As he started cooking, the aroma traveled upstairs and he heard the door open, which caused him to laugh. Ichika turned around and saw Rainbow Dash walk downstairs.

"Oh hey Ichika. What are you doing in my house?" She wondered.

"I hope you don't mind. Lelouch invited me for some breakfast and I accepted. It smells great so far."

"Okay then." She turned her attention towards Lelouch. "So, I don't remember this being your house."

"Well sorry about that. It is his last day here in Ponyville. It's already been a week and this is how I'm showing my thanks for him being here. "He answered calmly as he continued making breakfast. Rainbow Dash looked surprised and looked at Ichika again.

"So you're leaving today? Do you know specifically when?" She asked. He shook his head. Rainbow Dash sat right next to him on the couch and they waited until breakfast was ready for the three of them.

When breakfast was complete, they both stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Ichika noticed that unlike his and Rainbow's plates, Lelouch had a smaller portion of food. Before he could question it, Rainbow Dash tapped him and explained that Lelouch didn't eat much. When they were all situated, they all began to eat. They all simultaneously took a bite of their pancakes, and Rainbow Dash closed her eyes in pure bliss. Before she could even comment, she saw Ichika just filling his mouth with food, a sure sign showing that Lelouch cooking always pleased newcomers as well. Once Ichika was done, he looked at both their plates and saw that not even half of their 1st pancake was done. He let out a look of embarrassment and then burped, covering his mouth with a hoof. Rainbow Dash and Lelouch both let out small laughs and continued with their meal. As they were eating, Lelouch realized something and he stood up from the table.

"Going somewhere?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back though, so don't worry." He walked out of the door and quickly made his fly over to the Everfree Forest. When he got to Fluttershy's door, he knocked on it, and waited for a response. _C'mon Fluttershy answer the door!_ He thought in desperation. When she finally opened the door, he just walked right into her home.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?"

"It's about Ichika. Apparently we haven't been keeping track and he's…"

"Leaving today. Yes Lelouch, I know." She walked over to her couch and patted a hoof to the cushion next to her. Lelouch smiled, and walked over to sit down.

"So, you love him so much that you remembered that he was leaving today?" Fluttershy nodded. "Then you know that the walk that I set up for you can't happen." Fluttershy looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean it can't happen?!"

"Well Ichika told me that it couldn't because he was leaving." He told her in nervousness. She realized how she raised her voice and began to cry.

"I'm sorry about that Lelouch, I just…love him so much. I can't bear to see him without telling him."

"Don't worry Fluttershy. That's why I'm here. I've devised the perfect time you could tell Ichika about this. You see," He got a chalkboard from somewhere around Fluttershy's house and began doing his best to draw with it, although the taste of chalk was obviously an unpleasant one. After a 5 minute lecture of the plan, Lelouch erased the chalkboard, and even spit a bit on the floor. He knew it was wrong, but it was the only way to get the taste of chalk out of his mouth.

"So, now do you understand what you need to do now?" He rubbed a hoof over his tongue, still trying to get the chalk taste off. She nodded, and walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She handed it to him, and he smiled, drinking the water in a matter of seconds. He wiped a hoof over his mouth and panted. "Thanks, I needed that. Now I'm not sure when they're leaving so you should probably just stay with me for the rest of the day, and when the time comes, you know what to do." She nodded. "Good, now we should go over to Twilight's house. I'm sure that's where their return will take place." He opened the door and they both flew over to the library

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, you're really going home now, huh? I know I asked this earlier, but do you know when you're gonna leave?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I know that we have to go at least when the sun is up. Hopefully the time of day corresponds with the time in Japan. I just don't know how to break it to the others. They seem to have so much fun here, as have I. But saving our Japan may become a prerogative again, so we need to go." He explained.

"I see. Well I can go with you to gather the others right now if you want."

"That sounds great. We should go now." As Ichika stood up, he looked back at her. "But what about Lelouch? He told us to stay put here until he comes back." Rainbow Dash pushed him over to the door and then to the outdoors.

"Don't worry about him; I'm sure he'll be fine if we're gone." He shrugged, showing that he really didn't know if this was the right thing to do, or not. They opened their wings and flew over to the Sugarcube Corner first. They were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Cake and they told them why they were here. Once they explained, Mrs. Cake walked upstairs to get Rin and Pinkie Pie. They were both in such a good mood that Ichika felt horrible needing to tell them about the news.

"So what's up?" Rin said.

"It's about today. Today's the day that you all go back to Japan." Rainbow Dash informed them. They both watched as their happy disposition changed into one of pure melancholy. Rin started forming tears in her eyes, while Pinkie's mane just deflated.

"I won't let you take me out of here Ichika, I just won't!" She yelled, causing him to give her an understanding smile.

"I know you love this place Rin, but we need to go back to Japan before anybody over there starts worrying. Plus, what if something is going on in Japan? Do you see what I'm trying to say?" She gave him a nod while sniffling and rubbing a hoof over her eyes and nose.

"Well, I guess this is it then. I would love to see you all go, but I don't think I could take it." With her head hung down, Pinkie Pie just walked back into the Sugarcube Corner. Rin now started crying knowing that Pinkie Pie wouldn't be there to say her final goodbyes. Rainbow Dash and Ichika both walked in the direction of Rarity's house, while Rin just stood in front of the Sugarcube Corner. Ichika looked back and let out a sigh.

"C'mon Rin, we have to get going." She used his face to push her in the right direction, and she just let him do that until they got to Rarity's house. _Poor Rin. If they were like Lelouch, then they wouldn't need to go back._ Rainbow Dash thought as they all made the walk over to Rarity's house. She knocked on the door and when Rarity answered it, she was crying.

"Hey Rarity, can you go get Cecilia for us?" _Does she already know that we need to go back today?_ He wondered.

"Yes I can. Sorry about having to see me like this. It's absolutely embarrassing."

"It's okay Rarity. You can cry if you want. It's hard for us to all need to go back to Japan and leave you all."

"Oh, you're going back today? It slipped my mind. I'll make sure to go tell her." She closed the door, and Ichika and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, perplexed by Rarity's emotions.

"She didn't seem so sad when we told her we had to leave." They both looked back and saw that Rin was finally speaking. "Maybe she doesn't like us."

"What? I'm sure it's not that. I'm sure she understands that we need to go. The question I'm wondering now is why she was crying in the first place." The heard the latches of the door click and Cecilia walked outside.

"So, when are you all leaving exactly?" Rarity asked.

"Probably sometime soon. Our last stop is Twilight's house, so you should come with us right now if you like." Ichika answered. She nodded and headed back inside. When she came back out, they saw that Sweetie Belle was now tagging along with them. The walk to Twilight's house took a couple of minutes, and when they got there, they knocked on the door. Twilight answered, and let them inside. They saw that Lelouch and Fluttershy were already there, sitting on the couch nearby. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to argue, but closed it seeing that it was pointless to do so.

"Where's Applejack and Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"Pinkie Pie couldn't come over because she was too sad, and we need to go get Applejack I guess." They heard hoofsteps enter the house and saw that Applejack and Applebloom both were now present.

"I told them to come over already." Lelouch announced with a grin. They all walked over to talk with each other and Lelouch had his eyes set on Rarity. He walked over and saw that she was wiping her eyes.

"Oh, hello Lelouch." She said calmly.

"Hi Rarity. Look, I know that you're hurt from the choice I made last night, and I'm sorry." He apologized, causing Rarity's eyes to glisten.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I've probably been making you worry even since you saw me leave yesterday." She replied. He pulled her in for a hug and she had a look of surprise on her face.

"Don't worry. I promise if anything goes wrong between Twilight and I, you'll be next. Sound fair?" She gave him a joyful nod. "But I don't want you trying to split us apart because I told you that. Keep this between you and me for now, okay?" He told her with a smile. Again, she nodded, and they all turned their attention to Twilight, who was looking through the book.

"Sorry everypony, portal spells aren't really my specialty." She laughed and then closed the book when she had the spell memorized. Twilight shot out a small beam of magic which then grew into a portal. "Now, you know the destination you want to go to, so just think of it, and you'll be there in no time." Twilight explained. _I do wish that there was a more predictable way of doing this. Who knows if this works at all?_ They all walked up to the portal and said their goodbyes, Rin still crying over Pinkie Pie not being able to come over. Rarity and Cecilia spoke for their final time, saying how they would never forget each other. Houki just gave a normal goodbye, as if she just wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was Ichika's turn to walk through the portal and as he walked towards it, he heard Fluttershy call out his name. He turned around and right when he did, he was introduced to a kiss. Once they departed, Ichika looked at her.

"F—Fluttershy, I…"

"Ichika I love you. I just didn't know when to tell you. You've been in my mind, and I just feel so bad for not telling you about this before when I realized it. Now you have to go home and I…" She was too choked up to continue and he gave her a hug.

"It's okay Fluttershy, I understand, and I kind of like you too." He broke the hug and looked at the others. "I guess I'll see you all sometime soon. Hopefully there's a way we can come back here and hang out again" With those final regards, he walked into the portal and it closed. Fluttershy fell to the ground and was still crying.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm sure he's happy you told him. We're all proud of you for what you did." Twilight told her. They then heard a knock on the door and Lelouch went to answer it. When he opened the door and saw who it was, he smiled, and let the visitor inside. The others looked at the same time and saw that Ichika was the one who knocked on the door. Fluttershy wiped her eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving her and when she knew it was true, she ran over and gave him a big hug, dropping him to the floor.

"I don't understand. Why are you back here? I mean I'm happy, but, why?" Applejack asked.

"It's because of what Fluttershy told me. If she didn't tell me that, then I probably would be back in Japan by now." He turned and looked at Twilight. "Twilight, you said that the portal would send us to wherever we set our minds to, and I was thinking about you all, especially you." He looked at Fluttershy who was still crying in his hooves.

"But what about the others? Won't they know that you're missing?" Rarity added.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they can fend the world from evil themselves." He smiled, looked at Fluttershy, and engaged in their 2nd kiss in their newly formed relationship. To his surprise, Fluttershy backed away and shook her head at him.

"I can't let you stay here because of me. You need to go back to Japan be there. I know that you think they're safe without you, but what if that's not true? Ichika, I know I just said all of this to you, but I think you should get going." Most of them just looked at Fluttershy in shock. It wasn't every day that you gave away a love that happens once in a lifetime. Ichika looked at her and smiled.

"It's good to know that your heart is pure to others. I'm pretty sure that's one reason I like you." She gave him a smile and turned to Twilight, who was already in the process of creating another portal. Once it was open, he walked forward and looked back.

"Like I said, I'll find a way to come back here, I promise." With that final remark, he walked into the portal and it came to a close. Fluttershy heard crying from around the room and saw that it was coming from Lelouch, to her surprise. He realized that he was crying and just wiped it off and regained his normal stature.

"Sorry about that. Like I said Fluttershy, you remind me of my sister, so see that choice you made was heartwarming to say the least." He explained. They all laughed, and after Lelouch took into consideration what they were laughing at, they joined him. _It's been 2 months and C.C. still hasn't contacted me. Could it be possible that she can't communicate with me anymore? Maybe this is just destiny. Maybe I'm supposed to stay here and live with these new friends forever. Who knows? The endless flow of time can only tell me my fate, and I'll seek it out until the very end._

* * *

Thank you all for coming this far. You've showed support and I thank you for that. The next story probably won't be out until next Friday, but that's the latest time. I could possibly get it updated earlier than that.~Geasswolf Out


End file.
